Harry Potter and The Unknown Plotline
by Lady Sapphire2
Summary: AU A challenge fic where the creators don't know what each other are thinking. Spoilers up to order of the phoniex. Goes its own way after that. No Half Blood Prince stuff...so far anyway
1. Things to Do When You Don’t Want To Do

Disclaimer - …Enya is heard in the darkness …

                  " Sign it, " cries Lady Sapphire 

                  " Never" screams Rowling " I'll never give them to you!"

                  "Fine " says Lady Sapphire " Assistants, bring me the comfy chair! "

Until she breaks down J.K Rowling owns all characters etc.etc. within this Fan Fic at least in this chapter anyway. And I alas am forced to use them without her permission …well one of my personalities is anyway.

Note – This is a fanfic challenge between Willow and myself which involves many stipulations which are too numerous and just too odd to go into now. Suffice to say I will write a chapter then she will, leaving a cliffhanger at the end of each chapter for the other to resolve. Neither will know what the other has written until it has been published. As such we don't have a proper story name, as we don't know what will happen with the plot until later on hence the story's title.

Chapter One  - Things to Do When You Don't Want To Do Anything 

Harry was staring at the ceiling and he had been doing so for the past half an hour. It wasn't that it was a remarkable ceiling. Indeed it was very normal, you could say bland. It's just that Harry wasn't in the mood to do anything else. His old schoolbooks, which he had looked through, lay discarded, as did much of his clothing that he did not feel like putting away. Instead he let it pile up on various pieces of furniture. It was getting to the point that he was starting to lose track over what was clean or not. Any normal house proud person would have hit the roof if someone under that said roof had left a room as Harry left his. But The Dursley's had made no comment.   

Since returning from Hogwarts the Dursley's had treated Harry as he had come to expect; complete indifference or forced politeness. Harry tried to have as little as possible to do with them and so had practically hidden himself in his bedroom away from the withering or accusing looks thrown his way. He only came down for mealtimes and said little to them. On the whole he was happy with the arrangement that appeared to have been reached somehow without words. They didn't bother him so he wouldn't bother them. So Aunt Petunia paid no attention to his room or his mess instead she just closed the door whenever she came in that direction. Harry was inclined to wonder though what she was trying to avoid looking at - the room or him.

He spent his time trying to occupy himself in various ways. It was summer so it was too hot to go outside so he tried to read old schoolbooks and various other written works that had been gifts mostly from Hermione in an attempt to stimulate his mind. He had given up quickly though he didn't want to read particularly about anything to do with the magical world. He was looking for a distraction not a reminder of what had only just past. He then looked out the window and had settled on trying to count the tiles on each roof he could see. Unfortunately because of the patterns the tiles lay in it gave him a headache trying to focus and he gave up on that to. So now he was looking at the ceiling awaiting Hedwig's return. 

It was now two days since he sent Hedwig and he was starting to worry. What if she had been intercepted? There was nothing in his letters of any importance to Voldemort and his remaining Death Eaters. It was all very trivial. Just a few _"How are yous?" _ and _" I am fines"_ meant to keep members of the Order from swooping down on Privet Drive and carting him off, which he honestly wasn't in the mood for. Though he cared greatly for all of them particularly the Weasleys and Lupin he didn't want to really talk to them. The only one who he could really talk to was gone.

Since Sirius's death Harry had gone through several phases of grief, which had resulted in his overall depressed mood. He knew there where phases and Muggles had given them all names but he couldn't remember what they were. All he knew was after his initial shock and then sadness he had settled into an eerily calm composure which didn't go with any emotions at all. No emotion at all apart from a feeling of boredom and now anxiousness when he knew something bad was coming.

_" Something has happened to Hedwig!_ _"_ he thought, _" Voldemort's going to find me. What am I going to do? "_

Like last summer there had been nothing in the _Daily Prophet_ that exactly told Harry what was going on. It was mostly very vague and a huge rumour mill. He was sighted here; he was sighted there but nothing concrete. As yet no unexplained murders or disappearances that had become Voldemort's trademark. He was biding his time but for what? What was he planning?

As per usual the few letters he had received from Ron and Hermione were brief and were not of an enlightening sort. No doubt Dumbledore had whispered in their ear again.

_" Dam it "_ Harry said to himself, seething _"Why do I always have to be the last to know about everything? Even though I am the one that has to know, considering I am his Number One Target. "_

As the hours pasted the house was filled with the noises of the Dursley's bedtime rituals and Dudley's TV's which he never switched off before one in the morning.

Harry waited and waited and fell asleep to the sounds of the evening's fifth showing of some Australian film called _Chopper_ which Dudley had gotten as a "present".

                                                ******************************

A tapping on his window awoke Harry at about four in the morning. It was Hedwig delighted to see her he through the window open.

" Where have you been? " he whispered, "It's four in the morning. Uncle Vernon will go mental if you cause too much noise."

In reply she hooted softly and forced her leg out where a note was attached. The scrawl read _Harry_ but he didn't recognise the writing. Opening the envelope he found not only a letter but also floo powder. There was more than enough for him. The note read:

Harry leave now. Take only what you need. I know you now have a working fireplace. It has been connected to the floo network. Take a risk use it. If you stay you will die. They aren't just coming. They are nearly here. What ever you do don't answer the door.

Voldemort's supporters were no doubt watching the floo network. Who connected the Dursley's fireplace to the Network? Only a ministry official could do that. This was a Muggle House. 

" Who sent this?" Harry asked Hedwig " Are they on our side?" Hedwig gave him a look that said " Would I carry a message for them? " As if to prove her point she spread her wings showing she was uninjured. Hedwig chose to deliver the message. Who ever it was Hedwig trusted them and that was good enough for Harry.

Mind reeling Harry grabbed his wand, broom and placed Hedwig on his shoulder he was just about to grab his beloved photo album when….

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Uncle Vernon's voice boomed, " Who the hell is that? " 

The front door. This couldn't be a coincidence. Throwing open his door he saw Uncle Vernon already going down the stairs to the front door.

"NO" cried Harry as he practically flew down the stairs. He pushed himself in front of the door. "No. Don't open it."

"What's your problem boy? " yelled his uncle.

Harry dropped his broom and pulled out his wand. That's when he heard the hiss. A hiss….

" No " Harry said to himself as her turned to face the door " No, not a snake please that can only mean one thing… Voldemort "

Just then there was a thump from upstairs. That's when Harry realised he left his window open. Something was already upstairs…in the house…near his Aunt and cousin.

Cue Maniacal Laughing MuuuuuWAHHWHWHWH. How is Harry going to get out of this one? What's upstairs? What will happen to Petunia and Dudley? Who sent the note? I know there wasn't much action but there isn't in Rowling's first chapters. It helps to set up the story. It will get better.

Tune in next episode when my co-conspirator will be writing so it will come just as much a surprise to me as it will to you. Please Review. Flames will be used to set fire to effigies.  


	2. Double Trouble Boil and Bubble

Disclaimer:

 Willow grimaces as she stands outside the room that holds Lady Sapphire and J.K. Rowling; Enya continues to pour from the room. She turns to face the audience. "I'm sorry neither J.K. or Lady Sapphire can come to the page right now please leave a message with me or try again later." Willow turns and pounds on the door, crying, "God dammit can't you put earphones on her or something, you're killing me!!!" Willow turns back. "It appears that J.K still has refused to sign the rights over to Lady Sapphire and myself, so therefore we are playing with them without permission." Willow continues to pound and kick the door screaming at Lady Sapphire.

Note: As was mentioned before this is a challenge between Lady Sapphire and myself with many weird and wonderful conditions. This is also a way of killing time while we are on our break from Uni and are working sporadically. Also Lady Sapphire is a little bit obsessed with the movie Chopper consider yourselves warned. Enjoy- I mean it cause if you don't I'll know!

CHAPTER TWO: Double Trouble, Boil and Bubble.

            Harry looked up the stairs. It was awfully tempting to just leave Aunt Petunia and Dudley up there defenseless with whatever has come through his window. Harry sighed. _Damn conscious. _Harry pulled out his wand and raced back up the stairs leaving Uncle Vernon standing bewildered by the front door. Harry ran down the hallway skidding into his room. Harry froze; the sight that waited for him in his room was just too much.

            "Hiya Harry, what are you waiting for? Come on we have to go." Harry was shocked, the last thing he expected to find was Mrs. Weasley and the twins sprawled on the floor.

            Mrs. Weasley stood and surveyed the room. She tutted. "Honestly dear, you should try to keep your room much neater, oh well. " Mrs. Weasley made a long sweeping motion across the floor. Everything jumped into Harry's trunk and packed itself neatly. 

            Harry blinked. Mrs. Weasley was much better at that spell than Tonks was. When she packed his trunk last year he spent hours trying to untangle everything. A bellow from downstairs startled the four and brought Aunt Petunia and Dudley running from their rooms.

            "What is going on here?" Aunt Petunia cried shrilly. "Harry, who are these people? What are they doing in my house at this time of the morning? And who is making that infernal racket?"

            Dudley caught sight of the twins and started to whimper. Aunt Petunia turned to him quickly. "What is it Dudders?"

            The twins began to snicker, drawing Aunt Petunia's gaze to them. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to scrutinize them then widened as she remembered them. She pushed Dudley behind her.

            A shout from downstairs drew their attention. "Who do think you think you are, pushing your way into my house… and wearing those ridiculous robes. This is too much, what is with those ruddy masks?"

            Those who were magically inclined gasped; they knew what people in robes and masks meant. Pulling out their wands Mrs. Weasley and the twins led the way down the stairs being careful to keep the muggles and Harry behind them. The Weasley's gasped, Uncle Vernon was surrounded by Death Eaters and in the middle with him was You-know-Who, sorry, Voldemort. Uncle Vernon was shaking and white.

            Before they could turn the Death Eaters were hit with spells from every direction. The Weasley's came down the stairs to join Lupin, Tonks and Mad Eye who had just arrived in time. Several times Harry was pushed out of the way of a spell just in time. He slowly moved towards the fireplace trying to keep out of the way, he was of no use to them as he was still underage. Harry turned accidentally bumping into a Death Eater. 

            "I could do the Dark Lord a great service by killing you boy." The voice that echoed out of the mask was familiar.

            Another Death Eater must have had the same idea. He/she/it waved their wand frantically; a green flash of light came hurtling out. Harry dived out of the way just in time for the spell to hit the familiar Death Eater. He hit the ground hard with the body landing next to him. Harry looked up in time to see the attacking Death Eater be hit by a stupefy spell. Harry scrambled up onto his knees; the curiosity was too much he had to know who it was. He pulled back the mask, the Death Eater was non other then Lucius Malfoy.

            "Harry, Harry come on we have to go. They can't hold him off forever. We've got to get to the Burrow, it's protected." Fred pulled him and led him to the fireplace where the others were waiting.

            Mrs. Weasley hurried along pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley with her, while Lupin dragged Uncle Vernon. They all jammed into the fireplace, which had been expanded to fit all of them. 

            Mrs. Weasley took a big breath and shouted. "The Burrow."

            Willow puts her hands on her hips. "Yes I know it's short, I just wanted to kill off Lucius and get everyone to the Burrow. It should be funny to see great muggles like Vernon, Petunia and Dudley at a wizarding household. If you don't like it write your own story or read somebody else's." Lady Sapphire walks over to her and slaps her upside the head. "Ooowwwwww. Okay don't read somebody else's, keep reading ours. Killing off Lucius was a stipulation so there." Willow sticks out her tongue.

            All those who review get a free Kwikspell kit. You can review me at Wicca84@aol.com and please say that you are reviewing my story otherwise it won't be read. Flames will be used to hatch my Hungarian Horntail


	3. A Homey Home

Disclaimer

Lady Sapphire approaches J.K Rowling. "You know what Willow just did don't you? She killed Lucius Malfoy" She smiles wickedly.

"No" cries Rowling " You just destroyed my master plan!"

" There you go again mistaking me for someone who gives a dam !" 

Lady Sapphire turns Enya up to the chagrin of Willow outside. Who cries out : " If you keep torturing her she will never sign over her characters to us and will have to continue to use them in the shameless way without permission. "

At least one of Sapphire's personalities doesn't care.

CHAPTER THREE: A Homey Home

Arriving at the Burrow covered in soot, The Weasleys, Lupin , Harry and the Dursley's stepped out of the fireplace.

Lupin looking tired and distraught ran a hand through his greying hair." I have to go Molly and get back to Dumbledore.

You all right Harry? "

Harry nodded. Closing his eyes and breathing in with relief Lupin patted Harry's shoulder before disappropriating.

" What is going on? What was that? Who were those people? " spluttered Vernon furiously

" My god what will the neighbours think? " Aunt Petunia worried aloud.

Dudley just stood there dumbstruck looking around him like any moment something was going to leap out of the walls and eat him alive. 

" Where's Mad Eye and Tonks?" asked Fred

" They'll be fine. Calm down. It's all right your safe here" said Mrs Weasley " Come along to the bathrooms were we can get all that soot off."

Harry was breathing heavily, close to hyperventilating. Collapsing in the nearest armchair he placed his head in his hands. Voldemort had finally come for him in his 'normal' life and though he had no great love for the Dursley's he was greatly angered by the fact that they were put in danger. Where was Dumbledore ? If Voldemort was coming for him why wasn't Dumbledore there?

Meanwhile Vernon was refusing to go quietly. " I'm not going anywhere in this hell hole. I've only seen one room and it looks like a dump."

" Yes," said Petunia " It's so messy, very unsanitary." Harry had to agree the Burrow was more ' homey ' than usual but that wasn't what was worrying him right now.

Mrs Weasley whirled around looking as if she was about to breathe fire. Dudley, showing an unusual amount of intelligence, stepped aside quietly allowing his parents to take the brunt of Mrs Weasly's wrath. " I haven't cleaned because I've been fighting in a war and I have four children still at home. If you don't like it, you're welcome to go outside and die. Good. I didn't think so. You all right Harry dear? All right. You two watch him and you three, Move it! " she cried giving the Dursley's the look she reserved for the twins when they didn't do their share of the housework.

Cowed the Dursley's followed her to the bathroom leaving Harry and the twins alone. As he left Dudley looked over at Harry with the most peculiar expression on his face, which was nearly immediately wiped off when several of the pictures in the Weasley's house followed him with their eyes. 

Dudley looked closer at a picture it exclaimed, "What are staring at?" Yelping Dudley took off after his parents leaving the pictures slightly offended. 

" You OK Harry?" asked George his face crumpling in concern.

" Been worse " replied Harry " What's going on? Why did Voldemort come to get me? I thought I was safe at the Dursley's Dumbledore said so."

" Don't know anything about that mate" said Fred with a half hearted smile. " We did get a tip off though that Voldemort was coming to get you. " 

Harry pulled out the crumpled noted still in its envelope and the floo powder untouched. " I did too, " he said. "  Let me guess a letter delivered by your own owl? " asked Harry

" It was Pidwegeon actually. Ron had sent a letter to Herminoe and Pig had come back late. It said you were in danger and needed help right way." George explained

"Do you know who sent it?" Harry asked anxious

" We don't Harry." Fred admitted. " All we know is that about an hour and a half ago we got a note…"

" Do you have it here?" Harry interrupted.

The twins looked at each other and for a moment Harry thought that their eyebrows were talking to each other. That somehow the twins were communicating in a way he didn't understand. Finally after what seemed forever George pulled out the note, handing it to Harry. For the second time that night he read the work of an unknown author:

                        _Ron tell your parents your friend is in trouble, the one who always is._

_He can't defeat them himself. Not now. He needs your help. _

_His family will be used against him. Go now. I don't now if he will escape. _

_You can use the floo network to get him out._

_If they remove him from his house he will die._

" It's not Trelawney is it? Whoever it is obsessed with death." Harry said worried. " And they don't want people to come into the house either."

Harry's mind was racing. Voldemort had found a way of getting around the protective charm placed on him. If the letter was any indication it appeared to be a technicality. As long as he was _in_ the house he couldn't be harmed, If he wasn't…" What they were actually going to pick me up and carry me out? " Harry wondered._ His family will be used against him. _They were going to force him out using the Dursley's lives to make him leave. Harry felt rage creep over him. " How dare they! They have killed both my parents and Sirius and now they were going to take them too." Harry hated to say it but the Dursley's were a constant in his life. The more people he lost the more willing he was to hold on to what he had even if he really didn't like it that much.

" So what know? Do we stay here at the Burrow or go to headquarters'? Harry asked. 

" Well " said George " Since the Muggles are here, they have to stay here. They can't go wondering around can they? Especially not these ones. They're not like not Hermione's parents are they?" He said turning to Fred for support. "This lot don't care for magic at all. So we all have to stay here for a while. Make sure they don't get into trouble. Don't worry it's protected." 

Harry was about say " The Dursley's was supposed to be protected " when the fire flashed and Ron and Ginny came through the fireplace.

"Oh Harry " cried Ginny, running towards him and hugging him.

" What are you two doing here? You should be a headquarters and you shouldn't be using the floo network " said Fred pulling Ginny off Harry." He has enough problems without you trying to choke him! "

" You're starting to sound like an adult. Worse like Mum " said Ron before he turned to Harry. " You all right? I was going spare not being allowed to go!"  He looked so worried Harry was afraid he was going to burst into tears.

" I'm fine " He assured Ron waving his arms out " Look no physical harm done." he said giving a sad half smile. 

Ron returned the smile before stepping forward and giving Harry a hug. After a moment he stepped back saying " Sorry. Just had to do that. So do you know who sent the letter?"

" No but I guess it wasn't a Weasley …" Harry began

" Or a member of the Order" explained Ginny. "They were having a meeting when the letter arrived."

" Why didn't Dumbledore come then?" Harry asked indignately.

 " It's no one else that we know." said George quickly changing the subject. "  Well that's written to us at any rate. I know I don't recognise the writing."

" Which discounts Hogwarts teachers and various members of the Ministry in particular those who have dealt with Underage magic." Fred elaborated.

" So Harry looks like you have yourself another mysterious protector." Ron said happily. 

Just then an owl came to the windows to deliver the Daily Prophet. This reminded Harry.

" Hedwig !" he cried " Where is she ? She didn't come with us!" He was frantic.

" It's alright mate " Fred attempted to calm him as George took the paper " I saw her fly out a window that had been hit by a curse."

" Hey look at this. It didn't take 'em long " George's worried voice floated. The five of them crowded around the Paper.

ESCAPED AZAKABAN PRISONER FOUND DEAD  
                  HARRY POTTER MISSING 

_Early this morning escaped prisoner Lucius Malfoy was found dead at a home _

_that was reportedly occupied by Harry Potter. The Ministry is not commenting on _

_this event but it is believed Harry is no longer at the house and is unaccounted for _

_along with his Muggle relatives who owned the house._

_Muggles report seeing two people in cloaks leaving the scene, running into a nearby forest._

_Lucius Malfoy, who was goaled following an attempted burglary attempt at the Ministry,_

_escaped from Azkaban yesterday evening along with several other supporters of _

_You-Know –Who. An inquiry has now been set up into security at the prison while a search has _

_begun for Harry. The other Death Eaters are as yet unaccounted for. _

_ More details as they come to light._

Harry looked at the accompanying picture of Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius's wife, entering the Ministry closely followed by their son Draco, looking as spiteful as ever. As he watched the picture replay itself a few times he noticed Draco muttering something. Trying to lip read he made out only one word "Potter ". Harry's pulse quickened.

DUN DUN . It was a lot longer than I intended but I had a lot I wanted to get in. So Harry is being watched by someone but where's Dumbledore ? What's Draco going to do now ? Find out in the next exciting episode. Same Bat Time Same Bat Channel. Sorry been watching too much Batman

So Read and Review please. Flames will be used to heat my home. Stuff my salamander I'm cold. Ahh the joys of living in the Southern Hemisphere.


	4. Dudley Doright and a Scream in the night

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_                        Yes once again Willow is standing outside. Enya can still be heard, this time however it is mixed with the sound of J.K's sobs. Willow's eyes get bright as she spots an axe hanging on the wall._**

**_            Lady Sapphire smiles evilly as J.K. continues to try to flood the room. They both look up startled as Willow chops through the door. Laughing manically Willow pulls the cd out of the player and begins to chop it to itty-bitty pieces. Two men in white coats stop at the door. "There she is." Cries one pointing at Willow. They chase Willow around the room and out into the hall._**

**_            J.K sighs and leans back against the chair. Lady Sapphire grins again, stands and strolls over to the CD player. Turning to J.K she says, "Your still not getting out of here until their ours. Just sign it. No? Okay, now for the soulful stylings of the backstreet boys…." "Nooooooooooooo." Lady Sapphire laughs. "We're just going to keep playing with them."_**

****

**_            In other words, not ours._**

****

Chapter 4: Dudley Doright and a scream in the night.

            Harry started to pace. It was all too much. Just a few hours ago he would have killed for a distraction and he had them in spades. 

            _Why is this happening? What did Voldemort want this time?_ Harry ran his hands through his hair it was too much, his brain couldn't process it all.

            All of a sudden the flames in the fireplace turned green and a small figure came stumbling out covered in soot. Harry, Ron and Ginny stared at the fireplace in amazement.

            Ginny stepped forward. "Hermione?" She squeaked, clearly in shock. "What are you doing here?"

            Hermione launched herself at Ginny, hugging her tightly. Pulling back from Ginny she grabbed Harry and pulled him close. Harry patted her on the back awkwardly as she began to sob. 

Ron looked at them strangely. He inched forward. "Hermione are you okay?"

Letting out another loud sob Hermione let go of Harry and threw herself into Ron's arms. In-between sobs Hermione managed to tell them about how an owl dropped off the special edition of the Daily Prophet. Luckily she was in Paris at the time and was able to get to the French Ministry of Magic Headquarters. The Ministry there had heard of the trio's exploits. They let Hermione have access to the floo network and had fixed it so she could skip customs at the English Ministry of Magic's headquarters. Hermione's sobs gradually lessened.

Taking a deep breath she let go of Ron and wiped her eyes. "I was so afraid that you were hurt." The to the surprise of the entire room she hugged Fred and George as well.

Looking around Hermione took in the state of the room, her eyes finally settling on Harry. Laying her hand on Harry's arm she said gently, "Harry where are your Aunt, Uncle and cousin?"

A loud crash from upstairs answered her question. Harry sighed and closed his eyes, not wanting to think what damage his 'family' could do. Dudley appeared in the doorway, red-faced and out of breath. Walking into the room he sneered until he caught sight of Hermione. His demeanor changed instantly, he put this horrible little smile on his face and he attempted to saunter over to her. His saunter, however, just made him seem like human jelly. Grabbing her hand he smeared his lips across the top of it. Hermione tried to pull her hand away but Dudley only gripped her hand more tightly.  

Dudley tried to pull her away from Harry. Smiling again he said, "I'm Dudley Dursley and you are?"

Hermione made a face and was finally able to jerk her hand back. She looked him straight in the face and with disgust tingeing her voice said, "So not interested."

Hermione backed away from Dudley and stood next to a furious Ron. Ron was quickly clenching and unclenching his hands. Hermione looked over at him worriedly. She grabbed on of his hands, he looked over at her and smiled slightly. Keeping her hand in his he turned back to Dudley.

Harry smirked at the look on Dudley's face. He stifled his laughter. "That's Hermione Granger, one of my best friends and the smartest _witch_ at _Hogwarts._ You know where I go to learn _magic_."

Dudley cringed and moved backwards. His escape route was soon cut short by a large solid object. He looked upward and gasped. There in the doorway stood… The Rock.

The twins grinned and stepped forward. "Hey Uncle R, what are you doing here?"

The Rock grinned back at them. "You don't know? I thought you needed me, the closet door was open."

Ron shook his head. "We didn't open it, we just got here. Did Mum open it, or mention it at all?" He asked the twins. 

Fred and George shook their heads. "Doubt it, she took the muggles upstairs to get clean."

The Rock looked at the other people in the room. "So who are these people? Aren't you going to introduce me?"

The twins grinned evilly. "The git that just ran into you is Dudley 'Doright' Dursley. He's a muggle."

Rock's eyebrows rose. "A muggle? In the Burrow? Doright?"

"He's my cousin. We had to get out of the house when Voldemort attacked." Harry stared up at the Rock.

The Rock did a double take. "You must be Harry Potter, Ron's friend." He held out his hand. "So what's with the 'Doright' business?"

Harry smirked. "My Aunt and Uncle think that their little Dudders can do no wrong. Fred and George gave him that name last year."

The Rock nodded and his gaze turned to Hermione, who was still gripping Ron's hand. "You must be Hermione, Ron's told me a lot about you … and Harry of course."

Ron turned bright red while Hermione's cheeks were stained pink. They were saved from answering by Mrs. Weasley, who was leading the Dursley's down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley stopped suddenly.

The Rock grinned. "Molly, how have you been? Is anything wrong?"

Mrs. Weasley shook herself out of a daze. "What are you doing here? I didn't open the closet."

Mrs. Weasley immediately turned to Dudley. Petunia stood in front of him, silently daring Mrs. Weasley to say something. Fire raged in Mrs. Weasley's eyes. Taking a deep breath she turned back to her new guest. "You must stay for dinner."

A loud crack from the kitchen drew their attention. Mr. Weasley, Bill and Fleur Delacour stood there, slightly mussed. Bill grinned widely holding onto Fleur's elbow. "Mum, look who decided to come for dinner."

Fleur embraced Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you for inviting me again Mrs. Weasely."

Fleur kissed her on both cheeks, before moving on to the same thing to the rest of the family, including Harry and Hermione. Much to Hermione's amazement Ron didn't even go slightly pink.

Dinner at the Burrow was usually a crowded noisy affair, but the inclusion of the Dursley's had a somber effect. The food was as good as it usually was but Petunia; Vernon and Dudley turned their noses up at it.

After dinner everyone retired to the lounge room where Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny held a chess tournament. The Dursley's sat huddled in a corner, watching everyone just in case someone tried to curse them.

Harry looked over at the group of adults. "How did your Uncle get here? Why was everyone so concerned with a closet door?"

Ron's eyes were focused on the board. "Huh? Oh the closet holds a portal. Whenever we open it, it transports him here."

Harry looked thoughtful while Hermione was curious. 'How do you do that? It would be extremely useful."

Ginny smiled. "It's really very complicated. Dad and a couple of his friends from the Ministry worked on it for a couple of days."

Ginny stopped as an unfamiliar owl swept into the room and perched on her shoulder. Ginny untied the letter from its leg and petted it before it flew of. Ginny's eyes began to water as she read. Chocking off a sob Ginny stood abruptly and ran out of the room with Hermione on her heels.

Hours later Hermione stepped out of Ginny's room, closing the door quietly behind her. She turned to find Harry, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley and Fleur waiting. People instantly surrounded her.

Holding up her hands Hermione silenced them. "The letter just upset her, she going to be alright."

Ron still looked worried. "What was in the letter that upset her so much?"

Hermione shook her head. "That's for Ginny to tell you, I can't."

Ron's eyes narrowed. "Can't or won't Hermione?"

The sound of a door opening made them jump. "It's okay Hermione. I'll tell them. Ginny took a deep breath. "The letter was from Dean Thomas. He doesn't think we work any more." Tears rolled down Ginny's face.

Mrs. Weasley hugged Ginny. She looked at the others. "It's okay. I'll take care of her, you two go to bed. Fleur can you please tell Bill and Arthur I'll be down soon. And get me the green bottle on the top shelf in the kitchen? Thank you dear."

Ron and Harry made their way up to Ron's room, with Ron swearing all the way. "When I see that slimey prat I'm gonna make him beg for his life. How dare he do that to Ginny, bloody stupid git. Doesn't know what he had."

            ****************************************************

A shrill scream pierced the night. Harry shot up in his bed; Ron was already half way out the door. Harry followed him down the stairs, stopping when he reached the room that held Ginny and Hermione. The door was wide open but the room was still cloaked in darkness. Strange thumping noises were emitted from the room. Harry ran his hand along the wall looking for the patch that lit the room.

The light flashed on suddenly, blinding Harry. Blinking rapidly he was able to clear his eyes. Ginny slept soundly while Hermione sat up on her bed, her eyes glued on the two in the corner. Harry followed her gaze and felt his jaw drop. There was Ron beating up a cowering Dudley.

With each punch Ron grunted. " How… dare you…try to… touch…my…Mione. You…dirty…slimey…beached…whale."

A loud gasp drew Harry's attention back to the doorway. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley stood there and behind them stood Bill, Fleur, Fred, George and Harry's Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Mr. Weasley rushed into the room and pulled Ron off Dudley.

Mrs. Weasley swelled. "What on earth is going on here?"

**_Dun Dun Dunahhhhh. Why is Ginny still asleep? What is Dudley doing in the girl's room in the middle of the night? Why is Fleur still at the Burrow?_**

**_For the answers to all these questions and more stay tuned for the next installment of 'As the crystal ball turns', no sorry wrong thing, come back soon for the next chapter._**

****

**_All those who review will get a free cookie. You can review me; send questions, comments, etc at wicca84@aol.com. Flames will be used to hatch my Hungarian Horntail._**


	5. You Won't Get away with this

**Disclaimer**

**Willow is stomping her feet and looking at her watch. Lady Sapphire, bleary eyed, approaches the dungeon door.**

**" Where the hell have you been? I have been twiddling my thumbs here for what seems like a week and half waiting to get my chapter done. What is your problem? I had to spring myself from the asylum Sara Connor style. I am now a wanted criminal and am being chased by Robert Patrick " Willow rages.**

**" Settle Petal "Lady Sapphire says."  I have had many a distraction including work, home, computer, two eighteenth birthday parties and a fight with a friend. Worry not I have returned to commence commiting copyright infringements by writing this without You-Know Who's permission ." She points her thumb at the dungeon door" **

**JK Rowling is laughing in the background and singing  " Backstreets Back alright"**

**Willow says " We need a new weapon."**

**Lady Sapphire nods " Agreed "**

Chapter Five : You won't get away with this

Dudley was stammering at his captivated audience. " I heard moaning and crying and came in to see what the problem was. The little one was…"

" A likely story" Ron interrupted. He was quivering with fury and Harry had put his hands on his shoulders to calm him down, also to ensure Ron didn't kill his cousin.

" No. He's right." said Hermione having recovered herself. " I was about to get up and see what the problem was too. Ginny was crying even more than she was earlier and it sounded like she was in pain." As she said this she got out of her bed and began to examine Ginny. " Ginny…Ginny " Hermione said shaking her. The last 'Ginny' was in a frightened voice." Wake up ! " She cried out.

Mr and Mrs Weasley flew to Ginny's bed. " Sweetheart, Wake up ", Mrs Weasley said holding Ginny's face in her hands. Ginny made no reply. Mrs Weasley then shook her violently. " WAKE UP ".

" Her hand… " said Mr Weasley in a quite voice.

All eyes in the room turned to see the letter Dean wrote still clutched in her hand and the green bottle of sleeping potion Mrs Weasley had given Ginny earlier on the bed side table….' She wouldn't.  ' thought Harry ' She's stronger than that…. She wouldn't do anything like that.'

Suddenly the letter began to turn bright purple and smoke before it turned into a kind of liguid, which slithered from Ginny's hand into the form of a snake. It sat up and fixed its red eyes on Harry.

" What you didn't think you would get away with it did you? " it said in a voice reminiscent of You-Know-Who. " You and your little gang are costing me too much and it's time you were dealt with. I thought you had learnt with the death of your godfather not to trifle with me. You could have at least postponed your friends pain and suffering by dying last night…But not you. She is not going to wake up anytime soon but it may actually be more of a mercy to her than anything else. At least she won't have watch as I kill all your friends off one by one." As it said this it began to disintegrate and left them all with this parting shot. " By the way don't expect to see a Master Thomas at school although I have a feeling you will see him again…look in the obituary section of the _Prophet_."

Harry, enraged, ran towards the snake and crushed it under his heel but all it was laugh as it evaporated.

The room was silent for a moment before it was broken by Mr Weasley saying, " I had better contact St Mungo's " and rushed out of the room.

Fred, George and Bill had gone to comfort their mother while Ron stood there with tears in his eyes barely breathing. Hermione left Ginny's bedside to come and comfort Ron, wrapping her arms around his neck

Aunt Petunia beckoned to her son. " Come one Dudley, let's attend to your wounds." She then turned to Ron and to Harry's astonishment asked, " Are you alright? Are you bleeding?" 

Ron didn't notice so Harry answered for him. " I think he's uninjured "

Aunt Petunia nodded, put her arm around Dudley's shoulder and led him from the room. Uncle Vernon remained in the door way for a moment before coming into the room. Coming up behind Mrs Weasley it looked to Harry as if he was going to put his hand on her shoulder. The moment was lost though when she turned around and his hand retreated. Stammering now as his son had done earlier he said " If…if there is …you know …anything I can…well…help with…" he trailed off.

Mrs Weasley dried her eyes enough to look up and thank him. He then left the room patting Harry on the shoulder he never would have done a day earlier, leaving Fleur the only real outsider standing in the doorway in her negligee. Harry had only just noticed this, as did Mrs Weasley who looked her up and down. Fleur blushed and ran in the direction of Bill's room. 

Mr Weasley then returned.  " Healers are coming from St Mungo's she will be transported there shortly.  Go to bed boys there is nothing you can do here. Bill while were gone your in charge. Fred, George behave and Ron …" He hugged Ron and kissed him on the head. He looked up at Harry and Hermione "Take care of Ron." Harry and Hermione nodded.

Slowly the Weasley boys left the room and Harry and Hemione went up to Ron's room where he flopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling in a curious echo of Harry's own behaviour.

At least an hour passed without a word between them. Hermione then got up and said " I'll..go downstairs…sleep on the.." She didn't get to finish.

" NO" cried out Ron." Stay please…Don't go" he moved into the centre of the bed. " Sleep here…" As soon as he said he backed up a bit"….I mean if you want to….You don't have to …I mean you want to sleep downstairs ….you do that." He looked down at his hands then back up at her hopefully. She nodded, then came and lay down next to him.

Harry then lay down on his bed. Unable to say goodnight he merely exchanged looks with Hermione and tried not to burst into tears.

*********************************************

The next morning the remaining members of the household had breakfast at varying times made uncharacteristically by Aunt Petunia who now seemed to think that in Mrs Weasley absence she was lady of the house. Though everyone else thought it a bit rude, in particular Bill, no one wanted to turn down the breakfast that she had obviously put time and effort into. Besides no one could be bothered arguing.

About Midday Lee Jordon showed up looking very distraught having arrived on foot. Having taken a day job during the holidays at Weasley Wizards Weezes he had been left in charge but had closed the shop due to the circumstances.

While he obviously didn't want to drag up the last night's events he was relieved to discover Harry was fine. It appeared the Daily Prophet  (which no one else had wanted to read following the episode with the snake) still thought Harry was missing but given all that had occurred no one could blame them for not alerting the Ministry. 

Knowing Lee well the then twins told him about the snake and Ginny. Upset but determined he confirmed the snakes taunts. Yes it was true Dean was dead as was his entire family and most of the rumours about what the Death Eaters did to him he did not repeat.

That was not the only rumour flying about. He told them he had seen Percy. He was very upset to hear about Harry but was too afraid to contact his family directly for information. He had left in a spin when Lee had none to offer. They could only guess what his reaction would be when he found out about Ginny.

Also reportedly putting in an appearance at Diagon Alley was Draco Malfoy visibly angry and snooping around Knockturn Alley leaving it later with a large bag of goodness knows what.

At which point Lee fell silent.

" This is terrible, " he said. " Who is he going to come after next? No one is safe. Where's Dumbledore when you need him? "

" Finally " said Harry " I've been asking people that but noone is telling me. Lupin went off to help him but I haven't heard anything since."

" He hasn't been seen in public since the end of term Harry " explained Lee. 

" Where has he been? " asked Harry. The twins exchanged glances. " I know you know something tell me! Tell me why our friend is dead, tell me why your sister is in hospital and why my family where nearly killed."

" Well why don't you ask me " said a familiar voice in the back of the room.

**What the hell has Dumbledore been doing ? What is Draco planning ? Wait for the answers… HAHAHAHAH**

OK people Review Please. We have only had one so far direct to Willows email and he was a friend and we would appreciate some outside opinions. Flames will be used to toast yummy sandwiches.


	6. A Royal Revelation

Disclaimer:

            Willow steps back. Placing her hands on her hips she sighs. "There that's better." She turns to glare at Lady Sapphire. "I have no idea what possessed you to use the Backstreet Boys. Don't you know they made a pact with the devil for their music? They're evil." Lady Sapphire shrugs sheepishly. "You're the one who smashed my cd to itty bitty pieces, it was the best I could come up with at the moment, she was starting to crack when you charged in." Willow stared at her. "Even the ownership of Harry Potter is not worth listening to Enya for hours on end. We can still continue to play with them without her permission." Lady Sapphire grins evilly. "Oh yeah I forgot about that."  Willow and Lady Sapphire have tea and chocolate cake has J.K wails, forced to watch hours of Barney that big purple singing demon.

Chapter Six: A Royal Revelation.

            Everyone let out a gasp as they turned. In the doorway stood Dumbledore. He smiled slightly and stepped into the kitchen. 

            Ron stepped forward with a determined look on his face. "So, why did Voldemort do all this?"

            Dumbledore sat in a chair, looking very old. "Voldemort's had enough, he plans to begin stepping up his attacks soon. But first he needs to rid himself of the few people that have foiled him the last time. Ginny was with you in the attack at the Ministry, he knew that her death would cause you the most pain. Before he could attack Ginny he needed to find out more about her, he was able to get information about her when Tom Riddle possessed her but he had no knowledge of what happened to her after her first year. That's why the Thomas's were killed."

            Harry looked up at Dumbledore, his face pale. "What about the attack at Privet Drive? Why try to kill me there when he planned this for Ginny?"

            "The opportunity arose, a boy was overheard talking about you and the Death Eaters gave that information to Voldemort. He decided that he should try to kill your Aunt Petunia so you no longer had the bond of blood and if he could kill you it would be, well a bonus. Luckily Mrs. Figg overheard the Death Eaters making their plans and was able to contact us all." Dumbledore ran a hand over his face. "It was just luck they got there in time. I was visiting with some of our relatives in London when I received the owl and came as soon as I could."

            Fred looked thoughtful. "Our relatives, professor?"

            Dumbledore looked amused. "Yes I thought you knew, we are related through my mother's side. She married your great uncle Howard and of course your great aunt Beatrice was married to Alexander Potter."

            Ron went pale as Harry froze. Hermione pursed her lips. "So Harry and the Weasley's are related? Well that does make sense." She smiled to herself.

            Bill looked at her. "What do you mean this makes sense?"

            Grinning Hermione said. "Well, all the pure blood wizard families are related. They all intermarried, trying to keep the lines pure. This was before the majority of witches and wizards could choose their partner, when most marriages were arranged. The Blacks are related to the Malfoys and the Weasleys. So it makes sense that all of you are related."

            Ron stared at Harry. "You're my cousin." 

            Harry nodded. "Looks like it."

            Ron started to laugh and pulled Harry into a hug, he was soon joined by Bill and the twins. Hermione stood back beaming at them and trying to keep the tears from spilling over. They all pulled back, huge grins splitting their faces and discreetly wiping their eyes. 

            Still clearing the tears from his eyes Bill asked. "So who were the relatives that you were visiting Professor?"

            Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I believe that you have heard of them before. They are famous really; no family has ever turned out more squibs or has been so successful in the muggle world. They're the Windsor's."

            A stunned silence met his announcement, the twinkle in his eyes became more pronounced. "And I do believe that I have found a place for Harry's muggle family to stay."

            The room exploded at this. "You're putting them with the Royal family? Are you crazy? And they're related to us? The Durlsey's will go mad." Harry stopped and grinned slyly. "I like it."

                        *****************************************

            The rest of the day passed quietly. Dumbledore left with the Durlsey's, promising that he was only an owl away if they needed him. Luckily Aunt Petunia had made up a few days worth of meals for them before she left, knowing instinctually that they hadn't the time, inclination or skills to cook.

            After a cold dinner and a few rounds of subdued wizard chess the twins and Bill decided to retire for the night. Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in front of the fire silently. 

Finally Harry rose to his feet. "We should probably go to bed too. No use sitting up all night, not going to do anyone any good."

Ron nodded and slowly got to his feet.  The trio trudged up the stairs, stopping at Ginny's room to drop off Hermione before continuing up to Ron's room. In complete silence they changed into their pajamas and got into bed. Harry had almost slipped into a doze when a soft tapping caught his attention. The door opened. 

There stood Hermione in her pajamas and robe, pulling on her hair nervously. "Do you mind if I sleep here again tonight? I can't sleep in Gin … there by myself." 

Hermione sniffed, trying to hold back her tears. Not saying a word Ron slid over and held up the covers on his bed. She dropped her robe beside the bed and climbed in.

Turning slightly she looked at Ron and Harry. "Thank you." She whispered.

Ron dropped the covers. "It's okay."

As he was drawing his arm back to his side Hermione's attention was caught by something. She grabbed his arm and ran her fingers lightly over the faint scars that were there. Sadness clouded her eyes has she remembered how he received them. It was at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Mysteries, they had gone to save Sirius Black- who wasn't actually here- and Ron had been hit with a charm thrown by a Death Eater. It made him go funny, take out this brain that wrapped itself around his arm.

"Thoughts can sometimes cause the most pain … and leave scars."

A loud crash startled them; they jumped up and grabbed their wands. Opening the door they were surprised to come face to face with Mr. Weasley (who was most surprised to find Hermione in Ron's room). His shock was quickly replaced with an expression of glee. Running down the hall to Bill's room he knocked on the door. The twins came out of their room rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

Mr. Weasley let out a snort of laughter. "The Healers found a cure. Hurry up and get dressed, hopefully she'll be awake by morning."

There was a great rush as everyone headed for their rooms. Several minutes later they all met up in front of the fireplace, dressed in various articles of mismatched clothing.

Mr. Weasley rubbed his hands together. "Right, everyone here? Okay then, lets go." He opened a pot that sat on top of the mantle and held it out for Bill.

Gabbing a handful of floo powder Bill grimaced. He threw it into the fire and stepped into the green flames. "St Mungos."

The others followed his suit. Mr. Weasley was the last one out, he ran into Ron nearly causing a dominos effect.

Shaking the soot of their clothes they quickly made their way up to Ginny's private room on the third floor. Mr. Weasley began speaking very quickly. "When we first got here they weren't really sure where to put Ginny, they didn't know what caused her coma. But they rationalized that it must have been a potion, there are time delay charms but they are very unstable and more often then not just don't work."

He pushed open the door to room 314, frowning as he heard a familiar voice. He held up an arm, stopping them from going any further. They all leaned closer to try to listen.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry, please wake up. I should have believed you, I know that. It's just … it … it was too hard to believe. I remember what happened before and I didn't want it to be true. Like by denying it would make him go away, but now … come on Ginny please. Your stronger then this I know you are. You are going to wake up and then we're going to get him Gin. Make him wish he never messed with the Weasley's, we have to stick together us red heads."

There was a short pause as the speaker tried to stifle his sobs. He let out a choked laugh. "Hey Gin, you remember the time that Fred and George turned Ron's teddy bear into a spider when they thought he broke their toy broomsticks? Well Ron didn't break them it was me; I dropped mum's pots on them. See Gin now you have to wake up so you blackmail me. Please Gin…"

He broke off sobbing. Mr. Weasley's face softened. Motioning for the others to stay he moved into the room and placed an arm around Percy. Percy started, wiping his eyes roughly he stood.

Seeing the others in the doorway he adverted his eyes. "I was just … I'll leave you."

Percy moved towards the doorway but was stopped by an arm on his elbow. He turned to face his father. Mr. Weasley smiled softly. "You don't have to go. Ginny will want to see her big brother when she wakes up."

Percy stared at him, a question clearly in his eyes. Mr. Weasley nodded. Percy then turned towards the others. As if on command Ron, Fred, George and Bill rushed forward and included their brother in a group hug. Then as suddenly as it started it stopped. They all pulled away, clearing their throats and straightening their robes. A beaming Harry and Hermione stood just inside the room. 

Ron nudged Percy. "I think there's someone that you need to apologise to."

Percy blushed. "Harry, I shouldn't have said all those things about you."

Harry nodded. "It's alright Percy, I understand."

Percy shook his head. "No it isn't alright. I had no right to say those things about you. Your Ron's best friend and I shouldn't have tried to interfere. Besides I should have believe you, after knowing you for a couple of years I know you wouldn't lie about something like this." 

Harry smiled at him. "At least you believe now that's what matters."

Mr. Weasley looked around the room and his brow wrinkled. "I wonder where your mother could have got to?"

Percy shrugged. "She wasn't here when I arrived about half an hour ago."

                        **************************************

Half an hour later a winded Mrs. Weasley came through the door with Charlie behind her. "Sorry everyone, I just went up to the fifth floor for a cup of tea when I ran into Gilderoy Lockhart. That poor man he doesn't get many visitors, he kept me there for…"

Mrs. Weasley broke off as she stared at Percy. He stood with a sheepish expression on his face. "Hi mum."

Mrs. Weasley swelled. Percy stood alone as everyone ducked. "'Hi mum!' 'Hi mum!' After all you have put me through in the last year all I get is a 'hi mum'. I don't think so Percy Ignatius Weasley, how dare you!!! When Ginny is well again you have some serious groveling to do mister!"

Percy opened his mouth to speak but stopped when two healers entered the room.

The older healer moved towards the bed and began to check Ginny's eyes. 

            The second addressed the family, his face carefully masked. "As we mentioned before, we believe that we have found a cure for the potion that was responsible for this." He held up a hand to stop the cheers. "However, there is one problem. The potion won't be as effective as we are missing one vital ingredient. Without that ingredient, the effects of the potion may be slowed and there is a slight possibility that she may not wake up."

            Tears ran down Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's faces. Mr. Weasley placed an arm around his wife and looked up at the doctor. "What's the ingredient?"

            The second healer hesitated. Mr. Weasley's eyes flashed. "What's the ingredient?"

            The first looked at the Weasley's and sighed. "It's the blood of the person that sent it."

            They all slumped. Ron ran a hand over his face.

            "AH HA!" Hermione blushed deeply as the others looked at her. "Harry!" They continued to stare. "Harry shares the same blood with Voldemort, that's why he can tough Harry now, and I'm guessing that's why he could come into your home. Harry's blood should work in the same way Voldemort's would."

            They sat stunned for a moment. A grin made its way across Ron's face. "Hermione your brilliant!!!" He grabbed her and quickly kissed her. Hermione blushed as he let go and turned to his family.

            Harry stepped towards the healers. "Right lets go. The quicker you do this the quicker we get Ginny back."

            Mrs. Weasley looked worried. "Harry, are you sure?"

            Harry grinned. " I want my cousin back."

            Harry marched determinedly into the hall with the healers following him. Mrs. Weasley turned to her husband. "Cousin?"

                        **************************************

            The potion was brewed quickly, the healers having given Ginny a dose shortly before midnight. Now it was approaching dawn and Ginny should be awaking any minute. Weasley's were sprawled all around the private room. 

Charlie stood up, stretching his muscles. He made his way carefully over to his father. "I need to walk, I'm just going up to the fifth floor to grab a newspaper. Give me a yell if she wakes up before I'm back.

Mr. Weasley nodded and returned to watching his youngest child for any signs of rousing.

Fifteen minutes later Charlie returned clutching a Daily Prophet. He made his way over to the wall that Ron, Hermione and Harry were leaning against. Pale faced he thrust the paper into Hermione's hands. Hermione looked puzzled, Charlie gestured towards the paper. Her eyes lowered and moved quickly down the page.

"Oh my." Hermione quickly gave the paper to her two best friends.

The front page was covered by one big article. The headline was glaring off the page.

_SECOND MALFOY CHARGED WITH DARK WORKINGS._

_Yesterday Narcissa Malfoy, wife of deceased Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, was charged with dark dealings and sentenced to life in Azkaban. It was found that Mrs. Malfoy had assisted her husband and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in many attacks on muggles and muggle-borns. While not actually a Death Eater herself, Mrs. Malfoy has hoisted many Dark meetings where there have been reports of muggle torture, rape and often murder. After the arrest of Lucius Malfoy a raid was ordered on Malfoy Manner, where many Dark devices were found._

_During the trail Narcissa confessed, under Veritaserum, to having placed her son, Draco Malfoy, under the Imperious curse. Draco Malfoy has been under the control of both his mother and his father for the past six years. He is now in the care of the Ministry of Magic and will return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to complete his sixth year._

_Narcissa Malfoy will be escorted to Azkaban with a special security team of Aurors._

_On another note the care of Azkaban has now been taken over a select team of goblins from Gringotts. After a few moderations the Ministry has assured us that Azkaban will be the safest place for our currant plague of Death Eaters. For more on the Goblins takeover of Azkaban turn to page 3, for quotes from Gringotts page 4._

Ron's freckles stood stark against his pale face. He stumbled over to his father, gingerly handing him the paper. Mr. Weasley read it and began to pace after handing it to Mrs. Weasley. The entire room followed his progress, including the one in the bed.

"Dad, where are we?" Gasps filled the room. All eyes turned towards Ginny. Time stood still, then Percy jumped forward pulling Ginny into a hug.

Ginny looked over his shoulder. "What? Percy?"

That broke the spell, a sea of red hair converged onto the tiny bed.

            ************************************

The rest of the day was spent at the hospital. The other healers often had to come into the room to quiet them, as the Weasley's couldn't keep their joy silent.

Bill smirked. "You looked pretty bad Gin. You should have seen the muggles. They couldn't get away from you fast enough."

Ginny threw a pillow at Bill. He caught it and put it against the wall he leaned against. "Thanks."

Percy looked up. "Seriously Ginny you didn't look good. It was worse then dad last year."

Everyone in the room stopped and stared at Percy. Ron twisted his head up to look at Percy. "You visited him didn't you? At night, when no one was here, just like last night with Ginny."

Percy flushed. "I … ar … I…"

Mrs. Weasley stood and pulled Percy into a hug. Letting him go she adjusted her robes and wiped her eyes. Percy cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. Silence settled over the room.

Ginny sat up in the bed. She looked at the twins and mumbled around a slice of cake. "Shouldn't you two be in the shop?"

Fred shook his head. "Nahh, Lee's looking after the shop."

All of sudden they slapped each other on the head. "Why didn't you remind me it was his birthday?"

George looked offended. "Me? You were the one who was supposed to remind me."

Fred glared at him. "No you were supposed to remind me."

Bill broke in. "What did you get him anyway?"

George shrugged. "Don't know. What did you get him Fred?"

"Me? You were supposed to get him something."

George's face lit up. "I know we can-"

Fred shook his head. "No, we got him that last year. But how about-"

"No, he helped us develop that."

"Then-"

"No, that to. Oh what about-"

"No, he got us that for Christmas."

Hermione snorted. "Well it's obvious then. Just give him a partnership in your shop. He did help to develop most of the produce there anyway."

They grinned. "Hermione you're a genius. No wonder Ron's in love with you."

Fred and George hurried out of the room towards the owlery before Ron could do anything.

The four owls that swept through the open window cut off any remark that may have been made. One circled Ginny before settling on the top of the bed. The other three perched themselves on Ron, Harry and Hermione's shoulders. 

Ginny opened hers. "Oh it's my booklist for school, and a get well card from Dumbledore." She handed the booklist over to her mother before turning to the others.

Hermione opened hers tentatively. She held her breath as she read. She let out a loud squeak and started to jump up and down. "All O's. I broke the record for the number of owls ever received by a single student." 

She looked over to Harry. He grinned, "I did okay.  A in Div., P's in Care of Magical Creatures and Astrology, E's in Charms and Transfiguration and O's in Defense Against the Dark Arts and … oh my god."

Hermione looked panicked. "What?"

Harry swallowed hard. "An O in potions."

Hermione clapped her hands together. "That's wonderful Harry."

Grinning they both turned to Ron. Ron had his letter in his hand. His face was pale, his mouth opened and closed silently and his eyes were wide.

Hormone was worried. "Ron, Ron what's wrong?"

                                    ***

Whoa, that was the longest chapter I have ever written. 

So ahem, DUN DUN DUNAH. What happened to Ron? What courses will they chose? What aren't the twins telling Harry? For the answers to all these questions and more tune in next time, same fanfic time, same fanfic channel.

* By the way Lady Sapphire and I are back at University so the chapters are going to be slower in coming. But if we are the only ones who read them then it doesn't matter does it?

All those who review get one free wish, that's right one free wish coming your way if you review. Review its good Karma; it's good for the soul.

Are you getting the message here? REVIEW DAMMIT!!

Lady Sapphire stalks out and cyber slaps Willow. "Don't be mean to them they won't review." Smiles sweetly towards the reader. "Please ignore Willow, she's crazy from being pursued by a Terminator."

*We do not own Terminator either.

Flames will be used to keep my house warm. I'm cold dammit! Oh and kudos to who ever knows the significance of room 314.


	7. Lots of Surprises

Lady Sapphire awakes from a lovely dream featuring Orlando Bloom and Viggo Mortenson to discover that her bedroom is covered in dust and the reader has fallen asleep. Dead winged monkeys line the floor having tiered themselves to death trying to rouse her.

She goes through the piles of mail and discovers she has passed university, her so-called-friends have buggered off to Mauritius and her surgeon wants his money now.

She goes down the hall to discover that not only is Willow AWOL but so is J.K Rowling.

" That's it so called owner of Harry Potter.We shall see about this." Lady Sapphire smiles wickedly to reader who slowly awaking. " We shall continue this story without her permission and then…well something not nice."

Chapter Seven: A Lot of Surprises or Just When You Thought It was Safe 

" Oh my God! " Ron cried, " This is not possible."

" What? " asked Harry reaching over and taking the letter out of Ron's hand. 

" Oh" he exclaimed. " I think this proves without a shadow of a doubt that this is not reality."

" What?  ", asked Hermione as she reached for the paper. When she read what she saw she was struck completely speechless for the first time in her life. 

The paper read : 

            Potions                      Outstanding 

" Oh Ron. Good for you !  " She laughed hugging him.

" How did I manage that? " Ron laughed dumbfounded. " And Exceeds Expectations for charms and transfiguration. I thought I blew them."

All the Weasleys congratulated them on their results. Mrs Weasley was particularly happy and promised them a celebratory diner when they went home.

" The Healers tell me Ginny will be out by tomorrow, so you won't have to wait long." She beamed giving Ron his twelfth hug in five minutes.

" That's it…no more hugging…. too much hugging... no more hugging from 

_anyone . _" He gasped as Mrs Weasley nearly broke his ribs. When she finally put him down he was woosy for a moment before turning to Hermione. She gave him a quizzical expression. " You're an exception of course…" Hermione rolled her eyes and went to find some food. All that talk of dinner made her hungry. 

****************************

Several hours later Ron , Hermione and Harry  were in a lovely waiting area. Situated in an alcove passing staff and patients did not bother them.

Harry looked at the literature that was sent with the results." Well now what? What subjects should we choose?

" Well," Hermione replied entering lecture mode. " We will probably be placed in classes based on the results. Of course whether you want to do them or not is ultimately your decision and we can change to another subject with Dumbledore's permission."

" That's it. I've proved my point. I'm dropping Potions."  Ron said happily.

" I think I'll join you. "  Harry smiled.

" No," said Hermione, " You can't do that! "

" Why not? I hate Snape, he hates me and his class will be full of Slytherins . I'm not a glutton for punishment.  It's bad enough he's in the Order slimy git. I don't want to see him any more than absolutely necessary." Harry was saying this with a fiery passion, pointing to himself and shuddering in all the right places. He then gave her a look that said, " Please don't push me. "

" I second that revulsion. Besides there might be something more interesting and …" Ron looked at Hermione "… educational."  He added.

" But what about your own survival !?! " Hermione was spluttering ignoring Harry's stares." Voldemort is becoming more dangerous. Potions are very important and extremely useful in almost any field. We have to think about not what will keep us happy but what will keep us and those we love _alive_. Isn't that worth a few uncomfortable lessons with Snape? " She looked at them both pleadingly. " You know I'm right and I'm betting that if you say 'No ' to me that everyone from your Mother, _Ron_, to Dumbledore himself will pressure you both to do it." 

" Alright then " Harry conceded. " if that 's what it takes I'll do it. " In truth he was more scared of Ron's mother than Dumbledore but wasn't going to tell them that. He couldn't help noticing a nasty churning feeling in his stomach and that every fibre in his boy was telling him "No".

" Good boy " smiled Hermione. 

" I'll do it " Ron said begrudgingly. " But I most protest this development. I want it noted that I protested it and add that when it all goes wrong it wasn't my idea."

Harry couldn't believe it. He had place himself in Snape's grasp for another two years. Harry despised him and for a moment that rage he felt after Sirius's death flooded his veins as he bit back on his anger and tears. Because of his interference Sirius had died needlessly. His breathing began to break up and his mouth went dry. 

" Harry. Are you all right?" Ron asked reaching for him.

Harry batted the hand off . " Just … I have to go." Harry whispered more for himself than the others before starting off down the hall. He left leaving Hermione and Ron not for the first time since they had known him slightly worried about his mental state

                                         **********************

Harry returned after about half an hour. There was no evidence of tears but he had a haggard expression that denoted he had previously been in some kind of emotional turmoil. Ron and Hermione didn't push the point.

The trio spent the rest of the day at the hospital wondering around looking at the subject literature. Following advice from Professor McGonagall the year before Harry told Ron and Hermione about what was required for Aurors . Hermione met this idea with enthusiasm.

" Perfect" she said. " That's exactly what we should do. I mean Aurors do this for a living and whats good for them will certainly be good for us."

Eventually they decided on Transfigurations, Charms, Potions, and Defence Against The Dark Arts.

As for their other subjects there were some old favourites and some not so. favourites offered. Divinity, Astrology, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures  and Herbology were offered in higher levels. Funnily enough though the History of Magic was missing but there was a new subject :  History of Dark Arts. This piqued their interests. 

" Is Dumbledore mad ? " asked Ron. " How could he allow this subject to be taught? Bet you it will be full of Slytherins." 

"No" , said Hermione " This may be very useful. By the looks of it…"  she continued perusing the leaflet,  "…this subject will involve researching and discussing the origins of particular dark creatures , magical items and  notorious magic users and how they effect our society."

" Doesn't Defence Against The Dark Arts do that?" Harry asked. 

" No. This is something more than a mere defence against dark wizards or vampires. This is _heavy_ stuff…Look the Gem of Armarra and …Oh…Peter Stubbe … No… This is what we need to know now Voldemort is back. People he may try to emulate or bring to his side, things he may desire to use against us. Dumbledore is very clever… We **_have_ **to do this." Hermione looked resolute and Harry and Ron already knowing the arguments she would use readily agreed.    

Following this intensive session there was another pamphlet search at Ron's instigation, Harry's insistence and Hermione's chagrin. The hospital had many and varied pamphlets that promised quick cures for everything from hair loss to having a… well Ron's mother took that one away. All Harry managed to make out was      " Enhancement". This little game continued for about an hour. Hermione though wasn't playing properly though.

" I'm actually going to use this information for good instead of evil. You never know when this knowledge may come in handy." She said shoving a pamphlet for wart removal into her pocket.

The game came to an end when something more interesting came along that is Fred and George being chased by a matron for using mirrors under a door…in the ladies's ward.

                                    ****************************

The following day everyone returned to the Burrow. Ginny was carried between Bill and Charlie who was leaving for Romania with some worries.

" Take care of yourself" he whispered in Ginny's ear before he left and hugging everyone else.

Mr and Mrs Weasley fussed over Ginny something awful. Mrs Weasley kept cooking Ginny's favourite foods; despite the fact Ginny couldn't possibly eat them all. Mr Weasley spent every opportunity he could with her , reading to her or telling her about the latest muggle invention he had altered. Not that the others were complaining that they were occupied, the twins in particular used this time to do many and assorted and_ illegal _product tests in their backyard. Ron, Harry and Hermione spent the day playing exploding snap or wizard chess.

An owl from the Daily Prophet arrived the next day, leaving Harry to wonder again about Hedwig. Nearly a week had passed and his beloved owl had still not returned. He began to wonder if she wasn't injured or…no he couldn't think that.

" Oh dear , ." Hermione said. " I  thought I hated this paper with a passion before but there seems to be nothing but bad news."

" Has Skeeter started writing again?" asked Ron looking up from his game of chess with Harry.

" Don't tell me !" Harry asked. He put his hand to his forehead and did a passible impression Profeesor Trewlary . " The three of us in a love triangle and I've tried killed Ron?" 

" Don't even think about it mate." Ron asked giving him a stare, which Harry copied. They looked at each other both utterly seriously before they both cracked up laughing.

" No , look" Hermione she pointed to the first page :

_Malfoy Missing_

Draco Malfoy , son of deceased  Death Eater Lucius Malfoy and convicted criminal Narcissa Malfoy has disappeared from his Ministry of Magic safe house. The Daily Prophet understands that Draco , who was under the Impertious curse for many years , disappeared last night under the watchful eyes of officials.

_The Ministry hasn't made a statement as yet but is expected to claim this as yet another incident involving He-Who-Must – Not- Be – Named followers._

" Oh dear. Poor Draco ", Hermione sighed.

" What do you mean ' Poor Draco'? The guy may have been under a curse but the Malfoys' have been _scum_ for centuries. He probably _decided_ to join them." Ron said.

" Don't speak ill of your family Ron." Mrs Weasley shouted from the kitchen.

" Well thats one part of the family tree I wouldn't mind sawing off." Ron grumbled. 

Harry remained silent. While he could not deny that Draco had been responsible for some reprehensible things Harry wasn't sure if it was Draco or his parents that were the cause of his actions. Even if Draco weren't the perpetrator… what effect would the curse have on him? Harry knew all too well the strength of dark magic and could only reserve his judgment of Draco until he saw him back at Hogwarts.

Further conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Lupin in a flash, bang and a bump as the fireplace tossed him out at the trio's feet. Clamps came out from under the carpet grabbing on to his hands; feet and a grate came down over the fireplace opening.

" Oh dear" he said,  " That wasn't good." Lupin looked around wide-eyed.

" Sorry" said Ron " New security. I mean who could sneak in through that. It makes enough noise to wake the dead. Mum come and break him out will you. ?"

After Lupin had been freed, dusted off, given numerous cups of tea by Mrs Weasley and sat for a while he came to the reason why he was there.

" Harry could I talk to you _alone_ for a moment?" Lupin asked, looking nervously at Mrs Weasley who was giving him an odd look.

" Sure …umm" Harry was undecided about where he should go for a private conversation. This was the Weasleys after all.

" Come along you too.  Lets go and check on Ginny." Mrs Weasley said as she hurried Hermione and Ron out of the room.

Harry and Lupin looked at each other across the table. Lupin opened his mouth several times to try and say something but then closed it suddenly. He played with his hands a few moments and then examined some frayed hems on his robe.

" Ahh ..Harry…" Lupin began. "…Um now this might be a little hard for you discuss because I know it hasn't been all that long since…."

" It's about Sirius isn't it." Harry said as calmly as he could even though his pulse had jumped.

" Not exactly. It's more about you than anything else." Lupin produced a scroll that was rather large and ornate looking. " This is Sirius's will. It bequeaths all his possessions…to you."

" What !" said Harry scrambling for the scroll. " How …I mean…" Harry couldn't speak.

" After Sirius escaped from prison he couldn't make a legitimate will. He could hardly turn up to lawyers could he? So with some help from Dumbledore he made amendments to his will before his death but made it look like it was changed years before…To just after you were born to be exact." Lupin flicked his eyes up to check Harry's reaction. Harry just stared at him wide eyed. " No one will think of denying you these things Harry. I mean there are no direct surviving family and you are his godson… Of course there is one condition…until you eighteen it will all be held in trust… by me." Lupin gave a small but sad smile.

" So Grimmauld Place.." Harry began.

" ..is yours."  Lupin finished. " At least in a few years. Until then the Order would be most grateful is we could still use it as a base." 

" Of course." Harry said beaming. 

A house of his own. That would be just his. Harry was so happy. He would have been happier still if he could have lived in it with Sirius but still. 

" I have to go tell Ron and Hermione." He cried and ran from the kitchen.

Lupin laughed quietly to himself before following him.

*******************************

Outside in a tree, not too far from the Burrow, a gold eye had zeroed in on Harry through a window. The defences were just too easy to get through. The only person for miles was an owl hooting softly in a tree a few metres away.  He would do this and The Dark Lord would be so pleased. He would be elevated and all those horrid things his father had said to him about being worthless wouldn't matter. The Dark Lord would care and all Harry was doing was smiling and laughing without knowing that his death was just around the…

That train of thought was never finished, as the tree branch broke underneath him. A hooded figure had grabbed him and was wrestling with him and now had broken his wand. He grabbed a sharp part of the tree branch and pushed it at his attacker.  
He got a yelp and a warm feeling liquid running across his hands. The whimpers of pain turned to screams as he twisted the wood. They would have heard. He would have to go. It was too risky and he fled into the night cloak billowing behind him.

The hooded figure gasped air in and slowly began his walk to the little house. He felt his bones and muscles ache as fatigue began to settle in. He had been running too long. He had reached the back garden and was now no longer seeing clearly. As the world began to spin and his feet fell out from under him he saw an owl flying unsteadily towards him. There was movement in the house. Something was happening. Someone was coming out. The owl was combing is unkept hair with her beak. As the last part of his mind shut down from tiredness and stress Draco Malfoy wondered what Harry would do to him when he found him with his owl.  

****

**_Lady Sapphire takes a big breath._**

**_" Wow . That is a llllooooonnnnggg chapter. But its done now. Yeah."_**

**_She then proceeds to do a happy dance._**

****

As before reviews are appreciated. To all those who reviewed in the past we thank you for your remarks. They have been duly noted and we apologies for the delay since the last posting. Real life has been going after me with a vengeance the past few months and it was my turn to write. So Apologies.


	8. Of Fears and New Friendships

_Disclaimer- Willow sits at her computer writing furiously trying update all her fics, much to the amusement of J.K. Unable to bear J.K's snickering any longer Willow wheels her into the room of Happy happy joy joy. Closing the door Willow smiles. "Now who's laughing?" She sits back down at her computer, groaning when the door is opened. Lady Sapphire walks in. "Well, I'm waiting." Willow looks up at lazily. "It's coming, hold your horses. 'Sides your one to talk. Do you know how many flying monkey's I had to redirect to your house?" Lady Sapphire points at Willow. "Aha, so it was you!"_

_"Well, duh, I wasn't taking the blame and I fully admit these characters aren't mine. They were complaining about their treatment by J.K so I had to borrow them for a bit, just so they could get some exercise. Also the lyrics to 'Smile' don't belong to me either, I think they belong to the Chaplin family." _

_           Lady Sapphire stares at Willow. "What was that about?"_

_"That was the disclaimer." "Oh, okay." _

Note- Just so you know I have changed my pen name to Willow Fireheart. I have also posted some of my Buffy fics, I fully encourage you to check them out.

**

            CHAPTER 8- OF FEARS AND NEW FRIENDSHIPS.

            Ginny quietly shut the door behind her. She loved her family, she really did but all this fussing was just too much. They hadn't been this attentive since her first year at Hogwarts. She just needed some time to herself, just to relax. That's why she'd woken up early this morning, grabbed her favourite book and her favourite pillow so she could just climb her best tree and be alone.

            Sighing happily Ginny made her way to the tree but was stopped suddenly by a rumpled form lying in the grass. She crept over warily, unsure of what it could be. Stopping out of reach she stretched her leg and nudged the form, quickly jumping back incase it tried to grab her. A flutter of white caught her eye as the owl came rest on the back of the form.

            "Hedwig, what are you doing here? Quick get off it, it could hurt you." Ginny flayed her arms trying to scare Hedwig off the form. Hedwig just tilted her head and hooted at Ginny as if she thought Ginny was a bit of an odd bird. Hedwig lowered her beak and started to pick out bits of hair and comb them with her beak.

            Ginny looked closely at the hair, a shiver running down her back. She knew that hair; it could only belong to one person. She carefully crept closer and raised the hood that had fallen to cover the persons face. She gasped she was right : it was Draco Malfoy.

            Dropping her book and her pillow Ginny raced back into the house, banging open the door. She stomped up the stairs, waking everyone in the house. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came running out their bedroom. "Ginny what is it? What's wrong?"

            Ginny dragged oxygen into her lungs. "Outside… Hedwig… blood… blonde hair… collapsed… come."

 She grabbed her parent's hands and pulled them down the stairs and out into the back yard. Mr. Weasley saw Draco's crumpled form first. He stopped Mrs. Weasley. "Molly go inside and floo the Ministry, you might want to get Percy and some Aurors over here as soon as possible."

Mrs. Weasley quieted her protests when she saw the look on her husbands face and hurried into the house. Ron, Harry, Hermione and the twins stood behind Mr. Weasley as he examined Draco's prone form. Mr. Weasley rolled Draco over revealing a deep wound on his stomach. Mr. Weasley inhaled sharply, he had lost a lot of blood, it had pooled on the ground in the night and soaked his clothes; turning them into blood encrusted rags. He pulled Draco's eyelids up and checked his pupil's, they were responding normally. 

Ginny gnawed on her bottom lip, he was so pale. If it weren't for the shallow movement of his chest she would have thought that he was dead. 

"Dad, look." Fred pointed to one of the trees that lined the property. One of the branches was broken. George jogged over to it and picked up a smaller piece of the branch. His face was serious as he handed the branch over to his father.

"Good Lord." Mr. Weasley breathed as he saw the blood coating the branch. He looked down at Draco. "What were you up to boy?"

Mr. Weasley shook himself out of the mini-trance he was in and began barking orders. "Fred, George you two summon a stretcher and take Draco inside to your mother. Ginny, Hermione you two go up to Percy's old room and make the bed, open the window, whatever else you have to do. We're going to put Draco in there. Harry, Ron you two go up to your rooms and find some clean clothes that we can put Draco in until we get his belongings brought over." He shot Ron a glare, knowing he was going to argue. "Don't Ron, just do as I ask."

Mrs. Weasley came rushing out. "They'll be here in a minute, Arthur." She bit off a strangled cry as she saw the state of Draco's stomach. Reaching down to check his pulse she shivered as she came in contact with his skin. "He's so cold."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "I think he's been out here all night."

"All night! Oh Arthur, the poor boy."

Mr. Weasley nodded. Then looked around. "Well, what are you waiting for? Step to it."

                        *******************************

Draco lay in Percy's old bed, his stomach completely healed thanks to Mrs. Weasley and in a pair of Ron's pyjama's. He was still asleep, too exhausted to awaken even when the painful reknitting of muscle and skin had occurred. Mrs. Weasley sat on a chair by the bed, watching over him as she would her own child. Aurors surround the bed, their quills out ready to take notes.

"I'm sorry Molly but we have to know what happened here. We have to know how and why he escaped." One of the Aurors was begging with Mrs. Weasley. 

Mrs. Weasley looked up at him, her gaze steel. "Surely it can wait, the poor dear's exhausted."

Kingsley knelt beside Mrs. Weasley. "Molly we have to. There might be something that could hurt Harry, or Ron, or Ginny…"

Mrs. Weasley sighed deeply. "Alright but I don't like it."

            Kingsley drew his wand and carefully woke up Draco. He opened his eyes slowly, his hand going to his stomach. Feeling the healed skin he sighed and looked around him. "What… what's happening?" His voice was cracked and dry.

            One of the Aurors passed Mrs. Weasley a glass of water. She put it to his lips. "Here Draco, drink."

            He drank greedily, water spilling onto the sheet as it fell from the sides of his mouth. He let go of the glass leant back onto the bed, flinching slightly as Mrs. Weasley smoothed back his hair, he was unused to such affection. His eyes fixed on Kingsley as he sat on the side of the bed.

            Kingsley cleared his throat. "Draco we need to know why you're here."

            Draco continued to stare at him, his eyes dark and his face blank. "Before my mother's conviction I heard of a plot to kill Harry and all his supporters. I couldn't let that happen so I snuck out, took my broomstick and flew half way here. Had to run the rest of the way, my broomstick crashed into a tree."

            Tears filled Mrs. Weasley's eyes as she heard his blank tone. She fumbled on the bed for his hand and grasped it tightly in hers. Her heart lifted slightly when he squeezed her hand back.

            Tonks looked confused. "How did you hear about the plot, we haven't heared anything."

            His gaze swung to her and she shuddered slightly. His mouth twisted into a mocking smirk. "You wouldn't have. It was a scheme to get into Voldemort's good books. One of the younger followers needed the praise. A group of them were stupid enough to discuss it around me, thought I was 'safe'."

            Kingsley looked interested. "Can you tell me their names?"

            Draco shrugged and rattled off a list of older Slytherin students. Mrs. Weasley squeezed his hand, bringing his attention to her. "What happened last night?"

            Draco looked down at their joined hands. "I was almost too late. When I got here, he was sitting up on one of the tree branches spying on the house. I was able to break the branch, we wrestled, I broke his wand then he stabbed me with part of the branch, I screamed. He run, I stumbled into the back yard and I thought I saw someone come outside. Then I collapsed."

            Kingsley looked over at Mrs. Weasley. "Did anyone go outside last night?"

            Mrs. Weasley was staring at Draco in shock. Numbly she nodded. "Yes Arthur thought he heard something. I told him it was just Fred and George. I never thought…"

            Tonks put her hand on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder. "You couldn't have known." She gripped Tonks hand and smiled gratefully up at her.

            Kingsley ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, as soon as you feel well enough we can transport you back the safe house."

            Draco stared at him blankly. Mrs. Weasely looked at him carefully before speaking. "No."

            The Auror's looked at her. "What?"

            Mrs. Weasley stared up at them calmly. "He's not going back there. I won't let him. He can stay here with us."

            Tonks looked uncertain. "Are you sure Molly, have you discussed this with Arthur?"

            Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Arthur agrees with me. Draco needs a loving environment and we can give that to him."

                                    *****************************

            That afternoon the house was in an uproar. Ron had protested adamantly to Draco to staying at the Burrow, with Ginny yelling at him, calling names that got Fred and George's ears boxed. Hermione agreed with Mrs. Weasley and was quite vocal in her support. Fred and George sided with Ron, but reluctantly kept their mouths shut. Percy kept his thoughts silent, just happy to be reunited with his family; he had his own flat in Diagon Alley so it wasn't like he needed his room back and Harry was happy to have Hedwig back safe and sound. 

            In the end Ron got sent to his room and Draco stayed.

                                    ************************

            Draco sat on the bed staring silently at the wall. It had been two weeks since he had arrived at the Burrow, and in those two weeks he hadn't spoken since the Aurors interrogated him. He spent all day sitting in Percy's old room and staring at the walls, never acknowledging the presence of others and ignoring the trays of food Mrs. Weasley had prepared. 

            Ginny stuck her head through the door. She gestured towards the food tray lying neglected on the floor. "Not hungry? I'll take it back to the kitchen, we'll try again later."

            Draco's eyes flickered towards her before returning to his study of the wall. Ginny backed out of the room and made her way to the kitchen. Sighing she placed the tray on the kitchen counter. Mrs. Weasley looked at the tray and tutted. "Still not eating?"

            Ginny shook her head sadly. "No."

            Ron snorted, still angry about Draco's presence in the house. Hermione shot him a glare. "He's sunk into depression."

            Ron snorted again. "He's just doing it for the sympathy and it's working, look all of you down here going 'oh poor Draco'. He's probably up there laughing his arse off thinking how pleased his Dark Lord's going to be that he was able to get so bloody close to Harry."

            "Ron, don't swear!" came the cry from Hermione and Mrs. Weasley.

            Ron continued. "Like that story of his sounded real anyway. More than likely did it to him self just before Ginny opened the door."

            Ginny glared at him, her tone sarcastic. "Yes he speared himself with a tree branch and nearly died just so he could infiltrate the Burrow."

            Ron glared back. "It's possible."

            Hermione shook her head; amazed at the lengths Ron would go to to avoid having to admit he was wrong. "No it's not. The Aurors wouldn't have left him here if they thought he was a threat. You heard what happened, he saved Harry's life!"

Ron's face was rapidly turning red. "He made it up!"

            "No Ron, he didn't. He couldn't have." Hermione's voice had risen. "You of all people should have realized that Aurors give all the people they interview Veritaserum, so there's no way he could have lied, you… you bloody pilock!"

            With that Hermione turned on her heel and strode out of the kitchen with Ginny following close behind. Mrs. Weasley crossed her arms over her chest. "I hope you're happy now Ron, I really do."

                                                *********************

            Ron rolled over in his bed, Hermione's words echoing in his head. He rolled onto this his back, placing his hands under his head, and sighed. Restless, Ron rolled over again. "Harry?"

            "What?" Harry had been kept awake by Ron's movements.

            "Do you think she might be right?" Ron sounded uncertain.

            Harry chuckled to himself. "Hermione? I don't think she's ever really been wrong. Not when it counts anyway." His mind drifted back to third year when she declared that Lupin was trying to kill him. He chuckled again, this time bitterly, unable to keep thoughts of Sirius out of his head.

            Ron turned to face him, propping his head up with his arm. "What do you think? About Draco, I mean?"

            Shaking himself from his melancholy musings Harry shrugged. "I don't know. He's been under the control of dark magic for years, Ron. Dark magic can have some strange effects on people, they can get addicted to it in a way. Turning to it to as a comfort, something familiar."

            "So you do agree with me!" Ron sounded triumphant. 

            Harry shook his head. "I don't know."

            Ron opened his mouth when a loud crash reverberated through the house. They sat up, quickly scurrying out of their beds and out the door. They hurried to Percy's old room and stopped just outside the door, shocked by the sight that greeted them.

            Mrs. Weasley sat on the edge of the bed, her back against the headboard holding Draco in her arms. He was caught in the grasp of a nightmare, his limbs flaying knocking objects off the bedside table. He cried out in his sleep, tears running freely down his face. "Father, stop… stop… no…no, please…please, don't"

            His body went stiff with remembered pain as he screamed in agony. The scream slowly stopped, turning into wrenching sobs. Mrs. Weasley pulled him closer and began rocking him in her arms. She stroked his hair and started singing, hoping to lull him into a peaceful sleep.

            "Smile though your heart is aching,

             Smile, even though it's breaking,

             Even if a tear may be ever so near…"

            Draco sobs reduced to whimpers as his limbs relaxed. Mrs. Weasley rested her head onto of his and opened her eyes. She stared at Harry and Ron, hers eyes filled with tears as she continued to sing and rock Draco.

            A small hand on their elbows snapped Harry and Ron out of their shock. With a last glance at Mrs. Weasley they were pulled into the hall. Ginny pushed them against the wall as Hermione quietly closed the door. Harry and Ron gulped as they faced a furious Ginny. Hands on her hips and murder in her eyes, Ginny seemed to swell; making it seem as if she towered over the two much larger boys.

            "Well?" Ginny's voice was deceptively calm.

            "Well, what?" Ron squeaked.

            Ginny huffed. "Don't you have some smart comments to make or another spiel about how he's faking it?"

            Ron, already unnaturally white, paled even further and sunk to the ground. "I was wrong." Ron's voice was muffled, his face buried in his knees.

            Ginny's tone turned sarcastic. "What the almighty Ron admitting he was wrong about something? You expect us to believe that?"

            Ron looked up at them, his face reflecting the remorse he felt. Hermione placed a hand on Ginny's arm to quiet her and kneeled beside Ron. Her tone gentle she asked. "What made you change your mind? You were so adamant this afternoon."

            Ron ran a hand through his hair. He gestured towards the door. "Signs of post traumatic stress. You can't fake those properly. How long has this been happening?"

            Ginny's face was hard. "Every night since he arrived. Surprised you haven't heard before."

            Ron sighed. "My room is just below the ghoul in the attic and with Fred and George I guess I built up an immunity."

            Hermione placed her hand on his arm. "How do you know about post traumatic stress signs?"

            Ron looked sheepish. "I researched them."

            Hermione looked confused. "What for, you aren't doing Muggle Studies." 

            Ron looked away and sighed. "For Harry, and Ginny."

            Harry looked at him surprised. "What?"

            Ron pushed himself up and began to pace. "3rd year after… the 'attempt to kill me'. I couldn't sleep. You two were having nightmares so I borrowed your cloak and went to the library."

            "I was having nightmares?" Harry looked thoughtful. " 'Cause of the Voldemort thing." 

            Ron nodded. "They were just like Draco's."

                                    **************************

            The next morning Harry and Ron joined Ginny and Hermione in their mission to get Draco back into the real world. As the days passed with no result Ginny decided to go the plan B. Each of them took turns at staying with Draco and trying to get him to talk. While this did not encourage Draco to join them in conversation it did, however, drive him out of the room even if he was just looking for places where he could avoid them.

            One afternoon Draco took to the back yard and hid himself under a shady tree. He sighed happy to finally be alone. Without realizing he started to hum. He frowned, the tune felt familiar but he couldn't place it, it was as if he heard it in a dream.

            "Hi." At the cheerful greeting Draco mentally groaned, that girl just wouldn't give up. Ginny sat next to him. "Oh don't stop humming on my account. I like that song anyway, Mum used to sing it to us when we had nightmares."

            Draco just stared stonily ahead. Ginny sighed. "Why won't you talk to us? We just want to help." She moved to touch his arm and he flinched back. Ginny gasped, reading the emotion in his eyes; he was afraid, he was so terribly afraid.

                                    **********************

            This was it. It had taken a week of planning and careful preparation, but everything was ready and tonight was the night.

                                    ***********************

            A hand covered Draco's mouth as he shot up in the bed. He peered through the dark trying to see his captor. A face suddenly loamed close to his. "Shhh. It's alright, its just Ginny. Come on, there's something you should see."

            She ushered him out of bed and down the stairs, making sure not to wake anyone. She pulled him into the kitchen and out the back door. Upon seeing Harry, Ron and Hermione he dug his heels into the ground and spoke for the first time in weeks. "No."

            Ginny turned to him. "What?"

            His expression was one of resolve. "I'm not doing whatever it is you want me to do. No."

            A large grin spread across Ginny's face. "You spoke! You spoke!"

            A sarcastic smirk wormed it way onto Draco's mouth. "Of course. I am capable of speech."

            Ginny sighed, and then grinned again. It had worked, her plan had actually worked. She just had to hope Ron's did as well. Ginny stared him down, doing her best impression of her mother. "You're doing it mister. Whether you like it or not!"

            Ginny grabbed Draco's arm and with surprising strength dragged him behind her further into the back yard. In the middle of the yard stood a small bon fire, surrounded by five cushions. Ron, Hermione and Harry sat themselves in around the fire. Draco just stared remaining silent, rolling her eyes Ginny pushed him down onto a cushion before sitting down beside him.

            Ron picked up a bag and dug into it pulling out a handful of pumpkin spice and throwing it onto the fire, causing the flames to rise and different colours to form. Ron looked at all of them, his face serious. "This is an old Weasley tradition. Nothing that is said this night, here by the light of the fire, shall be repeated in the outside world. This ceremony is about letting your fear go, and about learning to trust each other because sometimes your first impressions weren't right." He nodded at Draco. "And sometimes you get caught up in an image you had and refuse to see the real person." Ron smiled at Ginny, who couldn't help but smile back. "And then again sometimes you don't know a person as well as you thought you did."

            "Does any one want to go first?" Silence reigned as they looked from one to the other. Ron sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll go first. Well, this should come as no big surprise to you but I hate spiders, absolutely detest them. I still have nightmares sometimes, about the giant ones in the Forbidden Forrest, especially Aragog. He was just so big and twitchy and …"

            Ron continued on explaining the fear he felt when Hermione had been Petrified, how he feared for Harry's safety, the burning anger and freezing terror he felt when Ginny had been taken into the Chamber, his loneliness when he fought with Harry or Hermione, his mixed emotions at the Ministry, Sirius's death, the helplessness when he was attacked by the brain and every other little mundane event that had impacted on him.

            When he had finished Hermione and Ginny were teary eyed at his confession. Ginny shook her head, who would have thought that her brother could be so emotional, so deep and caring. She never really thought about how Ron was affected by these things, it turned out he was affected as much as she was. Ron cleared his throat and passed the bag to Hermione.

            She threw a handful of spice on the fire, took a deep breath and began. "When I first got my Hogwarts letter I couldn't really believe it. There was this magical school and they wanted me to attend, plain boring me. I thought it was mistake, I was sure that the moment I got there they would realize their was no way that I was someone they wanted at their school and they would send me straight back home. So I studied, I thought that they surely couldn't throw me out if I was just as smart as the rest of the students…"

            She continued, telling of how Harry and Ron were her first real friends and her fear of losing one of them every time they fought, or every time they faced one of the horrors that they seemed to come across each year. Pausing to wipe her eyes Hermione explained about her fear of her parents being attacked by Voldemort, or of losing one of people she had come to think of as family.

            She cleared her throat and passed the bag to Draco. Draco stared at it. "I can't." Ginny squeezed his hand. "You can, you have to. You don't have to worry about us Draco you can trust us. We aren't going to laugh or tell anyone else. We're your friends."

            Draco stood and started to pace. "You don't know." He gestured to the dark that was trying to encroach on the light from the fire. "You don't know what's out there, hiding in the dark. You don't know what it's like not to be control. To look out your eyes and see your body doing things that you can't stop it from doing. To have evil inside you-"

            "It's like dirt on your soul, no matter how much you scrub and try to get clean you never can. It's always there, teasing you, soiling you." Ginny wrapped her arms around her legs and stared into the fire. Draco stopped and stared at her. "Yes."

            "It's like a void, just dark and cold. No emotions other then anger or hate. And you can't get warm, no matter what you do." Harry looked up at Draco, his eyes dull. "But truly what is the dark but the absence of light. The dark just seems be a cover for them. The light shows them for what they truly are, cowards and braggarts. The dark just lends them that sense of power, power that they think they hold over us, that they hold over us because we allow them to." 

            Harry stood, feeling more optimistic then he had in years. "Don't keep it bottled up, don't let them have hold that power over you. Your better then that, your stronger then that."

            Ginny rose cautiously. "And the dreams, they'll fade. You'll find that by the end of the year they'll be the exception, not the rule." 

            Draco stared at her, his mouth fallen open. "How did you…?"

            Harry grinned wryly, tracing his scar absently. "It comes with the territory."

            Draco looked around at all of them, people that just last year had been terrorised by his parents using his body. These past few weeks they had been nicer to him then anyone ever had been, they had been better friends then Crabbe and Goyle had been without even trying. He sighed, dug deep into the bag and began his story.

                        *************************************

            Draco lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He was still in shock. After he had told them everything that happened he had passed the bag on to Ginny. He shook his head, and he thought his father was just a bastard, he was so much worse for what he did to her.

            Draco smiled slightly. She'd been through so much, had been in contact with that level of evil and yet she could still blush, stammer and be the most innocent being around.

            And Harry! Draco exhaled and ran his hands over his face. Wow! The rumors had been false, of course, but the truth; it was so much worse. Draco was sure that if it had been him facing Voldemort he wouldn't have survived.

            It was after Harry's confessions that Mrs. Weasley had came out of the house, scolding them. She was brought up short, however, by the sight of Draco sitting around the fire with the others. A smile spread across her face as she realized what had occurred. She glanced at the head of the fire, spearing Ron with a glare. Unable to hide her smile she ordered them back into the house and extinguished the fire. 

            Draco rolled over onto his stomach and looked out the window. Really it was Ron and Hermione that he admired. He, Ginny and Harry had all been tainted by evil and all Ron and Hermione could do was watch them struggle with it and try to be there for them.

            Draco rolled back over, unable to stop the huge grin that was covering his face. 'So this is what it's like to have real friends, I could get use to it.'

                                    *****************************

            It had been a month since the fear night, and in that month Draco had not once spent all day in his room alone. For that month Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Draco were inseparable. They were all fast becoming firm friends. When it was sunny they would play Quidditch, Draco even managing to charm Hermione into playing, and when it rained they would hold a large chess tournament (which all the household participated in hoping to beat Ron, alas Ron's Chess Champion status held) or they would sit in front of a cosy fire and read and talk.

            It was a sunny day when the letter came. The group had just finished a hectic game of Quidditch and was sprawled in the shade of an old tree, resting. Ron pushed himself up onto his elbows and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Wow Hermione, who would have thought that you would be so good as a chaser! Must come from carrying all those books." He teased.

            Hermione blushed, then shrugged her shoulders. "At least I carry books Ron."

            Before a fight could erupt Mrs. Weasley walked up with a tray in her hands. "Ginny could you be a dear and hold this…" She summoned a table and took the tray from Ginny, placing it on the table. She beamed at them. "Just thought you might like something to drink." The tray was filled with five glasses, a pitcher of lemonade and a few plates covered in cakes and biscuits. She pulled an envelop from her apron, her smile faltering slightly. "Draco dear, this came for you as well, it's from Hogwarts."

            Draco's stomach clenched and his hand was shaking as he reached for the letter. Slowly he opened the letter and pulled out the parchment. His eyes raced down the page and he exhaled violently when he reached the end. He cleared his throat. "Ah, well…"

            Unable to find the right words he simply passed the letter to the others and waited for them to read it. It read:

            _         HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_                                                  Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_                          (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_                            Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_                        Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_                                In light of recent events it has been decided that your placing into the house of Slytherin by the Hogwarts Sorting Hat may have been unfairly interfered with. Therefore you will be once again sorted by the Hogwarts Sorting Hat. Please respond immediately in order to organize an appointment that would beneficial for all of us.  We await your owl._

_                        Yours Sincerely,_

_                        Minerva McGonagall_

_                        Deputy Headmistress_

         Ron stared at the letter then grinned and hit Draco on the shoulder. "This is great, now you don't have to go back to those slimy snakes."

           Draco swallowed hard and nodded, forcing a small smile across his face. "Yeah, great."

                                  **************************

           Draco sat in the headmaster's office, unable to stop himself from twitching. He looked around nervously as the portraits stared down at him, their conversations to soft to be heard correctly but loud enough for the murmur to fill the small room. A musical cry drew his attention to Dumbledore's phoenix. He rose, inexplicably drawn to the colourful creature. Draco ran his hand over the phoenix's head and neck as it stretched and nuzzled his hand.

           "His name's Fawkes." Draco turned quickly and came face to face with Dumbledore. The kindly old man smiled and gestured towards the chair in front of his desk. "I'm glad to see your well Mr. Malfoy."

           Draco grimaced. "Please just call me Draco."

           Dumbledore smiled again. "If you wish." He sighed deeply and moved to sit behind the desk. "I cannot express how much we regret not realizing your dilemma earlier. We have no excuse."

           Draco's head shot up and he stared at the headmaster, who once again looked every inch his age. "It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known. Even Voldemort didn't know. I don't blame you, I blame my parents."

           Dumbledore quietly examined him, his eyes twinkling. "Well now, we don't want to keep the Weasley's waiting now do we? I'm sure they can't wait to learn your new house."

           Draco looked at his hands then peered up at the headmaster. "Do you really think I'll be resorted sir?"

           Dumbledore put his hands together and rested his fingers on his lips. "Well the only way we can find out is by trying." He rose and took a dusty, ratty old hat off the corner of his desk. Draco eyed him nervously as he rounded the desk and placed the hat on his head.

           "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The hat's sleepy voice buzzed in Draco's ear. "Mr. Malfoy, I do apologise for your previous placement, it seems your late father was quite talented with Confundus Charms."

           Draco shrugged his shoulders. "He studied for weeks and that one drained him for a month, mother had to take control of me until he was strong enough resume pulling my strings like the puppet boy I was."

" Yes well, I suppose I should be sorting you. Lets see, talent… very quick to learn… loyalty… desire to prove yourself, not that that's surprising. You hold a great deal of anger. I have a question for you; do you want to stay in Slytherin? You could do great things in Slytherin."

           Draco grit his teeth, fighting the urge to bring his lunch up.

           The hat chuckled in his ear. "Well, that answers that question. I guess it better be GRYFFINDOR"

           Draco took off the hat, shaking slightly. Dumbledore stared down at him, the twinkle in his eye becoming more pronounced. "I had a feeling." He mumbled, taking the hat from Draco. He turned back to Draco, a large grin covering his face. "It should be an interesting year, don't you agree Draco?"

                                  *******************************

           Draco walked down the steps, stopping to prop himself up against the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office. The Weasley's rushed him. 

Mrs. Weasley saw his paler than usual face and was immediately concerned. "Draco, Draco dear are you alright?" 

Draco looked down at her; his mouth opened and closed silently. Ron turned pale under his freckles. "Don't tell… they didn't put you in… did they?"

Draco shook his head. "Gryffindor." He shook his head again and mouthed gryffindor.

Silvery giggles broke through their shock, they all turned to see Ginny rolling on the floor holding her stomach. "Gryf- he he. Gryffindor."

They all looked at each other, grins slowly covering their faces. Soon they had all succumbed to Ginny's infectious giggles.

                       ******************************

The rest of the summer passed peacefully, the Order becoming increasingly concerned with Voldemort's plans. He was lying low since the attack on Privet Drive and there had been no murders or attacks of any kind. While this news was good for the people that weren't attacked it meant that Voldemort had more time to perfect whatever plan he had for this year.

For the inhabitants of the Burrow the peace was a blessing, allowing them to just act like teenagers. In fact that was what they were doing, Mrs. Weasley had taken them into Diagon Alley to collect their school supplies for their return to Hogwarts on the Monday. Normally Mrs. Weasley would have had them prepared by now but what with Draco's arrival and the Twins deciding to test their new explosive products in the backyard she was running a bit behind schedule.

Mrs. Weasley hurried them along. Ginny lagged slightly behind watching Harry, Ron and Draco interact. They were laughing, talking and pushing each other into walls. She shook her head, boys! Hermione followed her gaze and smiled. "You wouldn't think that four months ago that those three could be friends."

Ginny smiled back. "No, you wouldn't."

Hermione hurried to catch up with the group and joined them in their conversation. They had all become really good friends this summer and Ginny thought they should have something to show for it. Her eyes fell on a little shop on the edge of another alley. A wicked grin formed on her face. "Perfect."  

                                  *********************

It was Sunday night. Everyone was in bed asleep, except for the five teenagers. Ron ran his hands sleepily over his face and yawned. "What… what are we doing?"

Ginny's eye's gleamed with mischief. "We're sneaking out."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "And where, pray tell, are we going?"

She smiled innocently back at him. "It's a surprise."

He shrugged. "Okay, I'm in."

Ginny squealed quietly. "Great, lets go."

They crept silently down the stairs, Ginny showing them which steps to avoid so they wouldn't creak. They hurried out the door and let out a sigh of relief. Ginny put her ear to the door, trying to hear if anyone had awoken during their escape. Secure in the knowledge they wouldn't get caught Ginny led them down to a nearby road.

Hermione twitched. "I don't like this. We really shouldn't be out here. We should go back." 

She made to leave. Ron grabbed her elbow and directed her back to the road. "Mione you're not going to leave, you know that. You're going to stick with us, because if you leave something might happen to us and you'll never know if you could have done something to prevent it."

Hermione pouted. "I hate that you know me so well."

He laughed and pulled her into a quick hug then danced away quickly when she tried to hit him. Harry shook his head at their antics as Ron started to chase Hermione. "So how exactly are we getting to our mystery destination?"

Ginny grinned smugly and held out her wand arm. "Like this."

With a loud bang and a screech the Knight Bus pulled up. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transportation for the stranded witch or wizard… 'ello, 'ello. Choo you know, it's 'Arry Potter. Choo's your friends then 'Arry?"

Harry grinned at Stan. "This is Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco. Guys this is Stan Shunpike, the conductor of the Knight Bus."

Stan stared at Draco. "'Ey now I read 'bout you in the paper, I did."

Draco eyed him scornfully. "Undoubtedly. The story was in all the newspapers."

Ginny slapped him on the arm. "Be nice."

Stan suddenly remembered his job. " All 'board. Where you goin' then?"

Ginny climbed into the purple bus. "Diagon Alley, thanks Stan." 

Stan grinned at her. " 'Old on."

                                  ******************

Hermione looked around the shop in horror. "You want us to what?"

Ginny sat calmly in a chair. "Get a tattoo." Her expression softened seeing the scared look on Hermione's face. "This summer was unbelievable and I thought if we got tattoo's it would be something to prove it really happened. Prove that we all really became friends. But if you don't want to it's okay. It was a stupid idea any way."

Hermione straightened her shoulders. "No, your right. It was a great idea."

The boys looked at her in shock. She stared back at them. "What, you're afraid of getting a magical tattoo. They don't use needles you know."

Harry looked relieved. "They don't? Oh thank god."

Ginny looked at them excited. "You'll do it, really?"

"Of course."

Draco stepped towards a wall, looking at the images that covered it. His attention was drawn to one particular image. He ran his fingers over it and smiled. "And I have the perfect one."

They crowded around him. Hermione started to giggle. "Very appropriate."

"Yes, I agree." They whirled around, surprised to see a man that looked exactly like Mr. Ollivander. As if reading their thoughts he smiled serenely. "He's my brother." He rubbed his hands together. "Since you have chosen the right tattoo where did you want it placed?"

Draco rolled up his sleeve and pointed to the spot above his elbow, where the dark mark was usually positioned. "Here."

Harry and Ron nodded, agreeing with him. Ginny frowned, obviously she and Hermione couldn't get the tattoo put there, it would show in summer. There was no way she wanted her mother to know she had a tattoo. Ginny bit her lip and glanced at her brother. She knew he wouldn't mind it on Hermione, in fact he'd love it but on her not so much with the loving. Ginny nodded determinedly, he'd just have to get over it; it was her body and she could put a tattoo wherever she liked. Ignoring Ron's protests Ginny pulled up her shirt, doing the same to Hermione and pointed. "We want ours here."

**

Willow sighs. "Okay, that was way long, almost 7000 words. Why can't I write like that when essay's come around? One of the mysteries of the universe. Hopefully this long chapter will make up for the wait for the last chapter. I just had so many ideas that I wanted to get out in one chapter and they just kept growing. Alas I had to neglect my other fics in order to write this chapter so now I have to write them. Arrrr, it never ends." 

Willow glares at a chuckling J.K and Lady Sapphire. "That's it you're both banished to the Happy happy, joy joy room." They gasp. "Not the Happy happy, joy joy room." Willow smiles evily. "Yes the Happy happy joy joy room. Assistants, take them away."

All reviews greatly appreciated. All flames go to my Hungarian Horntail named Henry, yes he has hatched my poor house will never be the same.


	9. Getting to the point of the rant

Lady Sapphire is on trial. Judge Willow is presiding.

"You are accused of being a bad collaborator. Of ignoring your responsibilities to fan fic for over a year. Of not reading the latest Harry potter book and generally being a pain in the arse. How do you plead?" Judge Willow asks

Lady Sapphire answers "Guilty, your honour."

Judge Willow answers "Good. Now we have all that established, finish this bloody chapter it's taken a year to write and send it to me forthwith"

Lady Sapphire penitent replies, "Yes your honour. I was weak, sucked into the worlds of Firefly and Doctor Who. I had no chance."

Judge Willow replies, "I agree but addictive though they are you are responsible for this fan fic. You must hug it and kiss it and call it George…

These characters etc.etc. Do not belong to me and I am getting no profit out of this fan fic.

xxx

Chapter Nine: Getting to the point of the rant 

The group had finished with their mission and were making their way down the alley when they drew to a halt at the girl's insistence, well Ginny's anyway. She went bounding over to a group of shop fronts in the deserted main alley. The three boys collectively rolled their eyes and Hermione sighed indulgently.

"How long do you think it will take for the itching to go? Most magic doesn't have this sort of side effect." Hermione queried the others and scratched at her hip.

"Shouldn't be more than a few hours the bloke said," replied Ron scratching his arm. "Why? Is it bothering you? Can't take a slight inconvenience for the sake of friendship? "

"Being friends with you lot I've had more than my fair share of inconvenience, thank you very much." Hermione stuck out her tongue in a moment of rare cheek.

Ron gave her his best evil eye, which by the way was not very good. Harry chuckled to himself and Draco followed the group, just happy to be part of normal teenage banter for a change.

"Oh, what pretty dresses," cooed Ginny outside of the young, trendy witch apparel store. Within the hugely over priced dresses, made out of inferior quality material, for the rich and curve less stood waiting expectantly. Ginny's eyes grew big as saucers and lit up at the sight of one particular red dress, unusually and obviously made for a rounder healthy girl.

"That is practically obscene," added Hermione. "It is hardly a dress at all. More like a thin strip of material. Why any intelligent girl would want to wear that type of thing is a puzzle to me."

"Intelligent girls don't wear them as a rule. That is how one knows they are intelligent." Draco explained as if he were an expert in girl's dresses.

Harry raised an eyebrow at this.

"I think it's gorgeous," said Ginny, turning back and practically pressing her nose up against the window. "I'd wear it."

"I won't have my sister looking like some back street witch," Ron said, his face turning more the shade of the dress by the second.

"Ginny, you haven't got the…" Harry was going to say money but instead elected for a less vulgar word for cash knowing the Weasley's financial position, "assets", he continued, "for that sort of dress." Harry then glared at the ridiculous price tag.

Of course, Ginny took this the wrong way.

"I think my _assets,"_ she emphasised, "are more than adequate. Thank you very much."

"I didn't mean it like that," blurted out Harry, scratching his scar, then his new tattoo and looked around, worried.

"I should hope **not**," Ron said wondering if Harry spent time pondering the adequacy of his sister's assets on a regular basis.

Hermione just giggled quietly to herself.

"Look," said Draco coming to everyone's rescue. "Ginny you don't want that dress for a number of reasons, and chief among them is that particular ladies friends of You – Know – Who favour this type of dress. Don't ask." He added pre-empting the imminent questions.

"Not at all a surprise to me," added Hermione.

"Oh," said Ginny looking forlorn and slightly heartbroken but still hypnotised by the dress.

Harry then chose this moment to moan slightly as his scar began to pain. Feeling dizzy he began to fall. Draco noticed and grabbed a hold of him. Drawn away from his thoughts Ron grabbed his other arm.

"Aghh!" Harry cried out, hand on his scar. He didn't want to even consider what it meant that his scar was hurting. It tended to happen when Voldemort felt strongly about something and his scar alerted him. Of late, there had been little movement or rather pain from the scar, which indicated the Dark Lord's hibernation as it were from evil deeds since the attack on Ginny. Even before that, like on the attack on Privet Drive there had been little more than a twinge, which was barely noticeable. Since the possession last year Harry had hoped he had gotten enough scar tissue to block Voldemort's mind and emotions. Now the scar had flared back into life with a vengeance. This pain was up there with his worst injuries and felt like an ice pick being smacked pointy end first into his skull.

Hermione, thinking quick, insisted the boys drag him to a nearby alleyway, tripping over rubbish as they went, where they propped him up, still moaning, against a wall. Ginny knelt next to him and began cooing over him. Once this was done, Draco stood up and drew his wand before moving to the opening of the alleyway. Ron followed suit as a familiar figure ran down the main alley.

It was Professor Snape.

Hermione, being the sticky beak that she was, joined the boys and watched as he went. Breathing as if he had run a marathon. His clothes were filthy, his face bloody and one of his legs injured, which resulted in his running being somewhat less than stellar. He held his ribs in the manner that one does when they had been kicked. Draco winced at the sense memory.

Snape did not notice the trio and turned to make his way down Knockturn Alley.

Meanwhile, the sharp pain that Harry had been suffering had subsided, fading to a dull ache and he tried to stand against Ginny's wishes.

"Harry, please," she hissed. "Stay down."

Harry took no notice of her pleas and moved to where the others were standing. Ginny following, Draco began to sneak out of the alleyway. Finding the coast clear he motioned for the others to follow, not noticing Harry's return until Harry piped up;

"What was that?"

Draco turned and explained. "Professor Snape. He's taken a beating."

The group were silent for a moment as the possible reasons for the beating, Harry's collapse and for Snape being in Diagon Alley this time of night sank in.

Hermione then spoke, "I think we better follow him. We need to take him to St Mungos."

Ginny growled in the back. "I think we should leave. Snape can take care of himself and we need to get home before anything else happens."

"I seconded that." said Ron looking at Harry who was still a bit wobbly.

"Don't worry. If he's going where I think he is going then he's being well cared for." Draco gave them a sad smile.

"Hardly," scoffed Ron. " He was going in the direction of Knockturn Alley. It's hardly filled with healers."

"You would be surprised." Draco said softly, then suddenly more chipper. "Right, let's go." He grabbed Harry, who was teetering again, and began to steer him to the nearest exit to the alley when running feet were heard.

Too far into the main alley already, Draco dragged Harry into a run and around the corner Snape went .The remaining three retreated back into the alley they had just come from. This time they moved further down and hid behind some crates, wands out.

"I wonder who's there." Hermione gulped.

"What about Harry and Draco?" Ginny whined as much as she could, allowing for loss of breath and sound restrictions.

"Quiet for once, the both of you." Ron said, somewhat menacingly, and more convincingly than his evil eye. The girl's at any other time would have blasted him with a volley of insults but given the circumstance decided to let this one slide.

Ron reached into his pockets and searched for something useful hoping he hadn't crushed it by sitting on it. Breathing a sigh of relief he produced one of Fred and George's Extendable Ears. Watching it bend and begin to move towards the alley opening, he settled back and began to make out voices.

Meanwhile Harry and Draco were in Knockturn Alley, Harry trying to keep his feet and Draco following behind muttering pleas to the Powers that Be for assistance. The alley was dark, the cobbled stones wet and slimy. In the darkness Harry could make out small patches of crimson which was slowly being absorbed by the mortar. After a few minutes (Harry had had no idea how long they were running for) Draco pulled him up and pushed him into a large dirty wall.

Harry's "Oww" was lost by the "Damn it" of Draco.

"Come on. Where are you? Help Me!" Draco was frantic, eyes searching the wall and the surrounding area. All the while he was keeping Harry steady.

"What are you doing?" Harry half moaned, half screeched. He began wiping the grime from his cheek.

"Please! Help Us! PLEASE." Draco practically wailed, uncharacteristically.

The ground began to move as the wall began to shake. Small cracks began appearing within the bricks themselves and Harry became transfixed by them. He could have sworn for a moment it looked as if the wall had veins and they were moving to a steady pulse. Draco staggered then moaned "Thank You" before throwing them both through the wall.

Darkness took Harry and Draco. Harry initially thought he was blacking out again. Then Draco took his hand and led him forward and soon Harry was making out shadows and buildings in a mist shrouded area that appeared to be no where near Diagon Alley. Ancient trees that seemed to continue into forever blocked out nearly all the stars, a few remained visible under a blanket of cloud. Crickets and other creatures of the night moved in the trees and in the long grass but Harry was far from afraid.

Harry's body felt a tingling sensation all over. A feeling a peace and contentment stole over him and he felt his mind already beginning to clear but he still remained weak. Even the air he was breathing seemed to make him feel lighter and happier.

"Where are we?" asked Harry, somewhat confused but in awe of the aura of the place.

"Somewhere safe, don't worry even if they find us here they wouldn't do anything. It's against the rules. She won't allow it." Draco turned and smiled a smile that was close to his smirk of old.

"Who is she?" Harry asked again bewildered. Draco's explanation hadn't helped much.

"They don't know her name but she was a witch in ancient times. That is, they think she was a witch, she might have been more than that. She was possibly the greatest healer ever known in more ways than one. Not only did she heal the sick but also the heart as well. Of course she never sort any credit for it; she was happy to help but she lost that happiness over centuries of war and unrest. And so in her old age she retreated to a world neither here nor there and left her children and their descendents to tend those in need all the while watching over them." Draco's face had become very serene as he said this taking on an almost other worldly quality. He searched Harry's face for understanding.

"So she is a ghost and this is her haunting ground?" Harry was trying to rap his addled brain around the concept and Draco's sudden reverence.

"Well it was never proven that she was dead, Harry. All those who have sort to prove otherwise are no longer with us. This is sacred ground. A safe haven for the sick, the injured and those in fear. No one can enter here with the will to do harm or on their head be it." Draco said. "Her supposed descendents live here and tend to those who are ill and beyond help."

"This is the first I've heard of any of this." Harry was puzzled and more than a little sceptic. "Since when? I mean this is the middle of Diagon Alley. Come on, somebody would have noticed if there was a commune run by the spirit of a deceased healer. "

"Why do you think Diagon Alley is in the middle of London?" Draco asked, eyebrow raised. He was a little miffed by Harry scepticism, but as he was still a little shaky he wouldn't launch into a full-blown argument.

"Well it a capital city isn't it? I mean it makes it easier for everyone to get their things. It's central." Harry thought it made sense.

"Harry, Diagon Alley wasn't built in London, London was built around Diagon Alley and more specifically the portal to here." Draco pointed at the very earth beneath them.

Harry swallowed and took a big breath.

Draco explained further; " In centuries past Daigon Alley , the shops , Gringotts everything was built around an entry point to this place. To serve the most powerful and noble of wizarding families, namely those descended from her. They lived like we all do but came here to learn their craft like we go to Hogwarts. ."

"But why has no one heard of it?" Harry asked.

"Few now believe in them or their ancestors except as legends ancient and urban. Their bloodline has been attacked over the centuries, killed for their power and their loyalty to goodness and light. Their name and this place all but expunged from history except in whispers and a fake history written for their own protection. Their house, their family no longer even has a name and that's why She doesn't either. They were forgotten long ago. They live here now, their entire lives rarely seeing the outside. And that is why soon the House will be extinct." Draco said sadly.

"Like the House of Black" Harry thought solemnly.

"They can never leave this place Harry. Those who do Voldemort tracks down. He would have infinite use for them, should they turn… but they don't." Draco's eyes flashed at this, at an unpleasant memory.

Eight years old and listening to the torture of one of the healers. Listening through the ventilation. This house is so old and he is all alone. His parents don't think he knows where they go but he does. He does. And he is so afraid but he can't stop himself. Why are they doing this? Why? They are his parents and he loves them but why are they doing this… The man was apparently quite a find. The first to leave the place in four centuries, young and stupid. He stuck out in the crowds. That is why he was so easy to find. Hearing the shredding of flesh and shrieks and laughter and young Draco feels the pain and sorrow through the walls, the floor. It makes him sad; it makes him angry, it makes him hate himself and his own blood…but why is he feeling more sorry for himself than the man screaming below…

Draco hadn't even known his name. It took him days to die. His screams piercing the young Draco's ears and following him to bed for months afterwards. He decided not to share this story with Harry. He had his own demons to fight.

"Won't the Death Eaters know where we are? Surely they are watching and will follow us in…" Harry was becoming alarmed.

"No one can not pass through those walls unless they are in genuine need and as for watching us, if they do this entire place can change exits to somewhere else in Diagon Alley where they are not. The magic here is powerful, she is powerful. Even the evil that lives in Knockturn alley can not taint this place." Draco smiled.

Harry then came to the question he longed to ask. "How do you know all this?"

"After my father was killed and my mother sought to control me I was in pain not just from all the usual fun and games. The beatings… but also I was heartbroken…. When my father died I thought I would be free at last but then… she took over from him. I always thought my mother was too afraid to help me before but she was just as bad as him. I was so …sad …lonely….I had no hope. I considered finishing it. I really did. And so it was I found this place or rather it found me." Draco continued as the pair began to walk under the trees and towards a small dwelling.

"The remaining healer here is called Simon. He has a sister called River. They are the last. It was she who heard my soul crying out for help and risked herself to bring me here. They took me right off the street and clouded my mother's vision and memory so she thought I had never left her side. It was they who gave me the potions and strength I needed to fool my mother and attempt to help you." Draco's eyes filled with tears as he said this remembering the pain on so many levels.

Harry had seen Draco melancholy before but the sadness that came from him in waves brought out the more protective side of Harry. He wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders and gave them a firm squeeze to let him know he was not alone now. Draco, still teary, wiped his eyes and said, "Come on. Its time to see what Snape is up to."

"Snape?" asked Harry.

Meanwhile, a short jump in time and space away, an extendable ear had reached its targets. Ron heard a man and women were holding a very interesting conversation.

"Damn it, damn it." said the man, "If he blabs on us we are in it. Bellatrix. In deep. And _He_ isn't going to take it too lightly either. He may have only just come back to the fold but he has his backers. I told you it was too risky, didn't I."

"Settle down, Goyle. You don't need to speak to me like the crazy I was when I got out of Azkaban. The past few months have been kind to me in many ways and you have reaped the benefits, have you not?"

Ron recognised that voice. Bellatrix Lestrange. Torturer of the Longbottoms, former Azkaban inmate, instrumental in Siruis's death, attacker in the Department of Mysteries and one of Voldemort's most avid supporters. Her voice had taken on a more adult seductive quality to when she was last heard. The man no doubt was the father of Goyle, one of the Slytherin heavies at Hogwarts and Death-eater in waiting.

"What are we going to do then? He's gone and he will talk and what do you think _He_ will do if he finds out." Goyle was obviously shaken.

Ginny and Hermione were leaning closer to Ron and the ear but he gave them the same look a dog does when someone tries to take their favourite bone, so like with a dog they let him keep it.

"Don't worry," Bellatrix said in her most seductive voice, which could not filter out the evil within. "_He_ authorised it."

Breath left Ron's body. Voldemort wanted Snape dead, not good. He must suspect his relationship with Dumbledore and the Order. This was not good at all. They had to warn the Order but couldn't get out with Bellatrix and Goyle at the entrance.

Hermione noticed Ron's stricken face. She reached out her hand and he took it, squeezing it until it hurt almost. Ginny watched the exchange in silence as chills crept up her spine and fuelled by years of fear her mind became filled with worst case scenarios. She was beginning to feel sick. The others did not notice wrapped up in their own worries.

"Don't worry we will be fine. There are plenty of people we can blame this on. Now buck up, clean up the blood trail and let's go." Bellatrix said.

Ron looked up at Ginny's face and noticed a tear track. She looked away, angry at herself for seemingly crying over nothing. So sidetracked by this, Ron missed the spell and the final part of the conversation and listening in again heard only footprints as the pair ran away.

"Right" said Ron the moment he was certain they were gone. "Now let's find Harry and Draco."

Draco and Harry had at last made their way to the dwelling which had all but risen from this mist. A small building with a thatch roof, like something the peasants from the dark ages would live in. From the window, a light came and a sweet smell of some type. They approached the front door but before Draco knocked a girl all but leaped out of the door, the air whooshing back through, and light temporarily blinding the pair.

"Draco, I missed you ! It was so wicked of you to stay away for so long." She beamed. Leaping into his arms, Draco just had time to prepare himself but he didn't remove her arms. It wasn't everyday a pretty girl through herself at him.

'This must be River,' thought Harry. Draco put her down after a brief second and an odd look from Harry. River was indeed beautiful in an otherworldly way. Long brown hair, intelligent dark eyes, she moved with the grace of a dancer but had the smile of an imp.

"Hello Harry. Feeling better? I hope so. It has been a very stressful night for Simon already with Severus. Come in, both of you." She grabbed their hands and led them inside.

Entering the house they found themselves in a hall filled with pictures. Kind faces all peering at the newcomers in varying dress, from different ages. "Hello Draco" and "Who is your friend?" greeted them every few steps.

"Quiet, too noisy!" River scowled at the pictures who promptly laughed, pulled faces and made obscene hand gestures.

At the end of the hall was a hedgehog, about as large as a small dog, having a snooze on an expensive pillow. At the sight of Draco and Harry the living pincushion got up and waddled its way towards them.

"Be careful, he can get a little carried away." Draco said laughing.

Depositing itself at Harry's feet the hedgehog began sniffing his shoes. Unimpressed he began to sniff Harry's leg. Having sniffed all it could it started to climb Harry's leg.

"Hoggle, get down. NOW!" Hoggle continued snuffling Harry's leg.

"NOW!" River's face swelled and went pink.

Fixing Harry with big brown eyes filled with tears, Hoggle sadly snuffled one last time before moving to a hole in the wall, above it was ' HOGGLE' in white paint that glittered. River fixed Hoggle one last disapproving look before opening the door to the back room.

Entering Harry and Draco found the room filled with sweet smelling herbs and living plants, which climbed the walls and covered furniture. There was an organic feel to the room that Harry had not felt in other parts of the magic world.

Within was Snape, laid clean and in linen clothing on an old wooden examination table. His injuries already healing but he himself was unconscious. Beside him was a handsome young man. Dark hair, pale skin and a kind face but a strength came from within his eyes Harry had seen in few people.

"Welcome, Harry, I'm Simon. Draco, good to see you, I worried so much." At these words Simon embraced Draco like a brother. "You should have contacted me to let me know. I was afraid what she would do…."

While they were busy catching up Harry peered at the prone Snape. Battered, bruised, still breathing. Cruel thoughts began to enter Harry's head of what he could do…

"You shouldn't' think that. It's Bad." River said. Her eyes struck Harry as menacing in stark contrast to the warmth she had shown earlier. Harry stared at her wondering how River knew he was thinking ill of Snape. She smiled at him and cocked her head to one side like a bird of prey. For a second Harry thought she would unhinge her jaws and swallow him whole.

Meanwhile Draco turned to Simon. "How is he? What happened?"

"A quick beating, followed by falling masonry. Looks like some ceiling fell on him. He's got a nasty bump and some sore ribs but he'll live." Simon looked at Snape while he said this, a stray hand pushing a lock of hair out of Snape's face. "He has enough problems as it without this."

Harry pulled out of his own thoughts at this. Looking at Simon he saw the face of a man in emotional pain of some sort. At the way Simon was standing near Snape Harry got the impression that there was some kind of close relationship there, but of what sort he couldn't guess.

"What other problems?" Draco asked.

"Time to go." River said suddenly. "Your friends are looking for you. They are worried. Best not to go the way you came. Go out the North way. You'll find them." She gave Harry the impression she was changing the subject.

"But what's going on? What other problems has Snape got?" Harry demanded.

"Too many questions… Puffin" River eyes changed again

"What?" Harry blinked. "Was that even a sentence?"

"River. Please." Simon fixed a stern but loving gaze on his sister. He then turned back to Harry, "It is not my place to tell you Snape's problems. It has nothing to do with you, Harry. Go home and leave this to me, he is safe here"

"I wish he wasn't." Harry thought in a moment of pure spite.

At this River lunged at Harry. Simon caught her before she impacted. He held her arms as her legs flailed. All the while, she was raving, "You leave him. You think about yourself and your pain. You think he doesn't suffer, how dare you! The world does not revolve around you!"

Draco grabbed Harry by the arm and said "We better leave." He led Harry back out the door into the hall all the while River tried to escape her brother and Snape slept on.

Outside heading north, Draco and Harry followed the path.

"Is it me or is she completely unhinged ?" asked Harry.

"River is unique and very intuitive. What were you thinking Harry?" Draco shot him a stare.

"Just the usual when I see or hear anything about Snape. I honestly don't know how I'm going to take another year of him. I really don't…" Harry ran his hand through his hair before grabbing hold of it and pulling hard enough to hurt. Uttering a low moan he started to breath heavily and quickly and Draco realised that Harry was about to have some type of attack despite the calming nature of The Place.

Draco grabbed Harry's hands and attempted to stop him doing himself harm. "Harry, Harry. Look at me. It's alright. It's alright. Don't be angry or scared. Please." For a brief moment the pair looked straight in each other's eyes and came to an understanding without words. Realising they were two survivors of darkness desperately clinging to light.

"I'm sorry," said Harry quietly, desperately trying to slow down his breathing. "I don't know why I'm like this I really don't. And now I'm sounding like a total wimp."

Draco looked at Harry and sighed. "You and I both know you're not a wimp. And we also both know why you're like this. I could tell you about some of the things I used to do to myself. Come on. We'll talk about this later when we're in a more appropriate setting."

The pair continued down the path in silence before arriving at a wall that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. As the wall began to throb and move again Harry cast back one last look again to The Place, but saw only darkness and then he realised that his feet were on stone and he was back in the Alley.

Running feet were heard coming round the corner. The pair ducked in an alcove to hide but upon hearing a hissed "Harry!" the pair stumbled out.

Hermione looked at them scathingly but yet somehow relived at the same time. "Are you too alright?"

"We're fine," said Draco, casting a glance at Harry that said they still had some things to talk about.

"Right, we need to get back to the Burrow now." Ron looked exasperated, stepping forward dragging Ginny forcefully by the arm. Ginny looked well enough but Harry could identify something behind the eyes wasn't right. "There is some weird crap going on tonight and I'm not just talking Snape. Let's get to nearest exit and leave."

"What's happened?" Harry asked, immediately moving into line with Ron.

"We think the Order has been compromised." elaborated Hermione. "We think what happened to Snape was murder attempt by order of You-Know-Who."

"Who cares about Snape? Right now Death Eaters are probably swarming, we need to get gone and warn the others." With that Ron stomped off, dragging Ginny with him. Hermione gave a weak smile to the remaining boys before starting off after Ron. Draco and Harry then began their walk back to the exit.

The group arrived at the Burrow to chaos. When they stepped out of the fireplace while the security didn't go up they were confronted by several sets of wands. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred, George, Percy, Lupin and Tonks all with wands drawn. Dumbledore himself sat on a particularly worn armchair.

Mrs Weasley swarmed forward. "WHERE HAVE YOU ALL BEEN! I HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED!…" Mrs Weasley was just arriving at the point of her rant when Dumbledore told everyone to relax.

"Enough Molly, save your strength. Children I have some terrible news…"

xxx

I apologise unreservedly to those waiting for this chapter not the least my collaborator, Willow, who has bugged me constantly over it. The last year has been very long and confusing for me and as a result I have written and rewritten this chapter probably a dozen times before it ended upon this current form. This current form has sat on my desktop for about the last three months but had to take a back seat to uni and work. (A girl's gotta feed herself and her addictions) By the way the comment about the latest Harry Potter book is true. Yes, that's how slack I am. I have yet to read _Half Blood Prince_ so I would appreciate any reviews not including spoilers for the book. I thank you all for your patience and hope to be writing some more soon.

_Willow's note_: I thought perhaps I should explain the George thing. See, I have watched entirely too much Loony Tunes, so when I got my first car, a cute little, blue Mazda, I named it George. Of course, George has since gone to that great car heaven in the sky, thank you, person that hit me, and my new car is called Yeti. I'm obsessed, someone save me from myself!

And finally: A very BIG Happy Birthday to Lady Sapphire. And a-one, a-two, a-one-two-three-four.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LADY SAPPHIRE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU….


End file.
